All cause of punctuality
by electriccookie17
Summary: Sasuke is popular , naruto is popular too. You would think they would've met. Well they have now and life can only be better from here on out right? Sasunaru maybe even some mpreg will ensue.
1. Coffee anyone?

Sometimes life was weird. Of course unpredictable and you guessed it horribly hectic.

It was particularly sunny today a drastic change from the rain that had been making most particularly grumpy.

Kono college for the gifted and exceptionally intelligent was plastered in big bold letters near the entrance of the school.

The school as the name suggested was full of very intelligent and gifted students but something particularly unintelligent included their strict hierarchy, something that should've been left behind in high school which would have been except some of the students from high school unfortunately dragged that cursed hierarchy along with them, I mean jeez they were adults now for goodness sake.

It was approximately 7:15 most pouring in for their early courses. Some pissed to even be up this early and others just happy with the fact that the rain had finally stopped its seemingly unending torture.

As if all the oxygen in the air was stolen up pulled a beautiful metallic silver Maserati. Ghibli to be more precise. Of course it was sasuke uchiha. his classes always began early the earliest being about 10:40 but as the semesters changed so did his earliest class which was now a math class beginning at 8:30 as a true uchiha he loved punctuality.

He had on a gray hoodie of which matched his car paired with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of crisp black and blue retro Jordan 1s, pretty urban if I do say so myself. His iPhone almost blinding a bird as the sun flashed off of It, it almost looked fresh out the box.

As always however people gawked and stared at one of the most popular guys to grace kono college campus. He leaned on his car for a moment being in no particular rush because his class didn't start yet, sasuke grimaced while looking at the name as he always did the name of his college had always been a mouthful completely unnecessary a name if you ask him kono college rolling of the tongue just fine in his opinion. Occupying his time at the moment a text from his big brother itachi asking if he wanted to eat at home or not , to which he replied that he would let him know once his classes where done. He still felt eyes upon him which made him slightly annoyed but not more so than usual. The coal eyed man had hoped that any time now someone could drag the attention from him and give him a little moments privacy, as much privacy as you could get all out in the open that is.

As if the gods above had answered his unspoken pleas personally up came a candy apple red Mercedes Benz g wagon. Everyones eyes averted to the car as did sasuke's not remembering ever seeing a car just as sleek looking as his own before. Then again sasuke's old classes where always over before 4pm and he never really paid any attention to anyone at his school being more interested with just taking his classes an going home. But just as a cat his curiosity was peaked.

Out stepped Naruto Uzumaki. Like sasuke his outfit complimented his luxurious car as he wore a bold neon orange hoodie with dark gray skinny jeans his shoes of choice a pair of equally orange and blue nike air max 97s. Streetwear was certainly in this season.

Like sasuke naruto's phone could also be mistaken for brand new. his class being math as well also didn't begin until 8:30 but instead of texting a few rounds of angry birds ensued.

The ocean eyed blond felt eyes on him as well but he didn't really find it annoying though just found himself curious . What did they find so interesting about him he thought.

As the stunning blonde took in his surroundings however he noticed a breathtaking silver Maserati the car seemed familiar but he knew he did not know anyone personally with such a gorgeous car. So like any curious person he followed the car until his eyes landed on a unbelievably sexy coal eyed man.

Unbelievable the two most popular guys on campus never meeting until today. In true uchiha fashion all the while exuding confidence he walked up to the caramel skinned beauty he was a little shorter up close but that just made sasuke even more entranced so he spoke.

"Sasuke" as he held out his hand expecting the blond to shake it. "Naruto" the blonde said back smiling and grabbing the taller man's hand shaking it softly yet firm.

"He has a nice smile" thought sasuke as he smirked as he did that however it just so happened that Naruto was thinking along the same lines except nice was replaced with sexy and smile was replaced with smirk.

"So Naruto you're here just as early as the rest of us what class do you have?" Asked sasuke

"Oh well my class doesn't really start now I'm actually really early I've got math at 8:30 room 104" replied Naruto easily.

Sasuke did like punctuality but standing here being gawked at did nothing to improve his mood.

"Seems we have the same dilemma then , well then if its all the same to you how would you like to get coffee with me while we kill time naruto"

Naruto didn't really have to think about it , it was early , he was hungry and sasuke was sexy" it would be stupid to say no right?

"Sure" replied naruto. The nearest coffee shop was only 10 minutes away anyway an it would be less occupied seeing as most students would rather get their coffee and food and go but they would just sit down and talk.

"Perfect" Thought the pair in unison as they walked to the coffee shop.


	2. math class and macbooks

So onward to the coffee shop and as said before the walk was no longer than 10 minutes.

The few that were already on campus paid no mind seemingly occupied with getting their strong dose of caffeine for the morning.

The smooth uchiha walked a couple of steps before the blonde and opened the door with the blonde walking in. As they both walked to the counter the cashier was smitten as soon as the pair approached the counter. Both Used to the matter as it happened often paid no mind however as naruto ordered first.

"Medium caramel frappuccino extra whipped cream and a turkey avocado melt please" started naruto.

" large iced americano and a bacon , egg and tomato sandwich as well please"

The blushing cashier looked at the two dreamily as they gave their orders almost as if daydreaming . " ma'am the total? " asked sasuke, naruto and him already bringing forth their respective credit cards.

"O-oh I'm sorry sir's, your breakfast will be on the house today" said the blushing cashier

The two looked at the girl blankly obviously used to the treatment.

The girl however was almost positive she was the very first to pull this treatment. Yeah right.

"No that's fine miss we'll just pay for it" replied sasuke just wanting to eat by now.

"B-but its free are you sure" asked the cashier surprised that her approach hadn't even made them bat a eyelash.

"Its fine ma'am thanks for the gesture but we would rather pay" replied naruto with a forced smile , the line was starting to build behind them and now it was 7:30 more time passing than either wanted trying to force the cashier to let them pay for their food. Seriously?

"O-oh well $5.37 for your meal sir and $6.10 for yours mr" directing the first price to naruto and the second to sasuke.

"Thanks" said the two as the found a quiet table in the back unexposed to prying eyes.

After a few bites and sips naruto started.

"So you too huh?" Laughing slightly.

"It would seem like a daily ritual actually" replied sasuke. Both knowing exactly what the other meant. It was tiring honestly.

"So naruto excuse me if I hastily dragged you to have breakfast with me I wouldn't want you to think I was a creep or anything" said sasuke changing the subject.

"Oh its no problem at all you don't seem like a bad guy and I don't usually get to have breakfast since it clashes with my schedule so its all cool" replied the blonde.

"Good, so naruto tell me about yourself, my classes usually end relatively early and I don't stay around campus for too long so I have never seen you before since I'm quite sure I would remember someone like you" said sasuke smoothly.

Blushing now naruto replied " well as you know now my name is naruto uzumaki , naru for short I'm 19 years old and I live off campus by myself, I'm also a sophomore and I study fashion design and merchandising with a minor in art history" finished naruto. " so how about you?"asked naru to which sasuke replied clearing his throat.

"Sasuke uchiha 20 years old , I live off of campus as well not to far from here I'm a sophomore as well and I major in cinema and media and I minor In creative writing, suke is fine if you prefer to call me that" finished the gorgeous man

" wow looking at you now I can see you being in the film industry you kind of have that look to you" replied naru.

Softly chuckling suke replied "same with you , you certainly look like the fashionable type it would be easy to guess that it is a passion of yours without making you seem like a stereotype"

Laughing naruto replied "well thanks but your also pretty fashionable yourself , if I didn't know any better I would easily peg you as someone from my department.

"I suppose your right naru" finished suke as he took his last remaining sip of his americano.

Taking out and Looking down at his phone the time read 8:15 , naruto realizing the same thing picked up his now trash an transported it to the trash bin sasuke doing the same.

"Shall we go ?" Said sasuke , " lead the way" said naruto as he walked out and waited until the smooth uchiha was walking a few tiny steps before him.

Making it to mathematics with at least 5 minutes to spare the two decided without voicing that they would sit together in the back.

The two reached into their bags pulling out their respective MacBooks naruto having a black cover placed on the front with bold white letters reading out "Vogue" while sasuke's was a simple navy blue cover but also had a navy blue keyboard skin as well.

The rest of the students filled in as well some late and most a little more than shocked seeing the two most popular pair together for the first time which caused a scolding from the near elderly professor. It was nothing new for the two so they effectively took down their notes with that being that the class ended with the two just waiting until everyone left to gather their things and head to their cars. The first day of the semester always gifted you with one class something both were grateful for.

Once back to the parking lot naruto broke the silence. " well sasuke it's been great meeting you hopefully we'll see each other more often now" naruto spoke as he reached into his car through his open window and pulled out a slip of paper writing his number on it.

Sasuke took it with no hesitation but still cool as to maintain the classic uchiha demeanor.

"Likewise naru" giving naruto a rare turn of the lips , a little more than a smile and a little less than a smirk. He pulled out his phone and entered the number the blonde cutie had given him ,a happy little text tone alerted naruto that It was sasuke and they said their goodbyes and retreated to their cars.

About 10 minutes into their respective car rides they realized into their rear view mirrors that they both were going into the exact same neighborhoods on the exact same street. To the shock of both they pulled into garages right next door to each other.

The pair parked and got out at nearly the same time stared at each other and burst out laughing.

You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

Authors notes- ok you guys even though i just started this new project i'm already relatively proud of this story already because it has made me more comfortable as a writer, i wanted to write something as realistically close to present day society as possible. without giving away to many things i want to make most of my interpretations of these characters as likable as possible. then again i did say most but thanks in advance guys happy reading.


	3. Steaks and sweats

I mean it had to have been cupid working overtime or something it was almost to funny and ridiculous to be true.

"You know when you said you lived close I didn't know you meant this close" said Naru with a beaming smile.

Smirking Suke replied back "funny you never mentioned you lived near at all either"

Before dear Suke could even ask his next question Naru replied with his own

"So Suke how about dinner , I mean my place is right next to yours, you can get as wasted as you want without having to drive too unless theres a such thing as drinking and walking" joked little Naru.

"Sure, what time would you like me to arrive?" Answered Suke seeing no problem with agreeing whatsoever.

" 7 is fine , oh and don't worry about dressing up , I mean we are friends right you should be comfortable as my guest" replied Naru

With a nod to the head they both retreated into their home's.

Sasuke immediately texting itachi telling him he was eating out today leaving out the friend part as to not make his big brother choke and pass out.

The metaphor being that Sasuke wasn't the best at making friends, sure he was popular but friendly , uhhhh no.

Even more troubling is that even though Naru referred to him as a friend didn't mean that they would stay that way. It always happened that way for Suke. However before he could sulk about his friendless life he immediately perked up. Because Looking back all of his old friendships always felt forced and boring but with Naru words just flowed like water he would be just fine.

"Now what to wear?" Thought Suke he had his closet arranged very specifically having each section arranged from black tie to casual and pajamas to "other" as he referred to it as ,that being swimwear and ect , it was easier to find stuff that way he thought.

Rethinking Naru's word he opted to the casual section and chose a comfy black sweatsuit and some black nike slides. More athletic than he was used to outside of the gym but so what he was comfortable.

Taking a shower and drying his hair he walked to his garage thinking to bring a nice drink for a nice meal aside from being polite it was how he was brought up.

Arriving to the market sasuke went into the mid sized establishment and taking a sharp turn to the alcohol isle looked at the drinks and unable to decide opted to text Naru.

 ***Suke- hope i'm not interrupting i'm at the market and I wanted to ask you something.**

 ***Naru- no its fine just a little cleaning what's up?"**

 ***Suke-dark or light?**

 ***Naru-hmmmm… dark, anything really you choose.**

 ***Suke- got it later.**

Was the last message sent, Suke went to the section containing the dark drink deciding to get Jack Daniels. "Smooth" he thought as he walked to the line his mood tarnished upon seeing the long line. Surely it would be time for dinner by the time he made it to the register if not later than that.

Almost half and hour later Suke had concurred the line and made it to the register luckily a guy was the cashier so it wouldn't be the same issue with the coffee place. Wrong.

This particular weirdo tried to slip young Suke his number. Just great.

Annoyed with the cashier and about 10 minutes to spare Suke parked his car and knocked on little Naru's door.

Why the hell was he nervous? He didn't know.

Soft taps of feet later introduced Naru in a white v neck and nicely fitting joggers with sheepskin slippers. comfortably comfortable.

"Hey Suke , the last bit of dinner is almost done but you can just sit in the living room the remote is on the coffee table" nodding his understanding Suke stepped in looking in the house and thinking "much nicer than I thought" no offense by the way.

Cream colored carpet , wine red sectional , flatscreen tv not too big or small and a glass coffee table right in the middle to bring it all together. "Cozy" thought Suke, he sat on the part of the sectional that didn't recline and waited for the ball of sunshine.

"READY" screamed Naru from the kitchen from what Suke could tell the kitchen was nice as well. Of course it was.

Following Naru's voice to the kitchen and Naru directing him to the dining area Naru laid out a mouthwatering meal.

Steak, rib-eye to be exact , baked potatoes fully loaded and a nice salad, extra tomatoes on Suke's is what he noticed and slightly blushed he picked up on one of Suke's likes fairly quickly. "Observant too"

So this was friendship. Or maybe something else. Suke liked it though it felt easy if that makes sense.

Before sitting down with Suke he grabbed two cups of ice to be paired with the drink Suke had bought.

Now seated and famished they dug in. Sasuke reclined in shock with Naru noticing and asking him "what's wrong?" My apologies Naru but your cooking is fantastic" sasuke had home cooked meals before his brother was a fairly good cook but in comparison Naru was like an iron chef.

Blushing at the compliment Naru gave his thanks and they continued their dinner time chat.

"So Naru any planes for the future?" Began Suke.

"Well honestly I just wanna be happy in my craft, I mean everyone wants to be successful in their field of work but that isn't always were their happiness comes from all the time right. I love fashion and art too that much I know but I love people too and one day I just hope I can share that" finished Naru. Suke listened completely interested in Naru's words it was refreshing to hear someone have so much passion in what they wanted to do.

With the same question directed to sasuke and his answer being quite similar to Naru's as far as his passion on films are concerned they both did what any good friends would do and talked the night away.

Without even realizing 11 o'clock approached an the two decided that they would call it a night.

Naru wished the taller man a good night making sure to let him know how nice it was to have such a cool new friend and led Suke to the door.

With the same thoughts Suke wished him a nice night as well promising to text him in the morning after Naru's insistence .

Suke was exhausted once he got home that night. Taking off his clothes leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers and Flopping on his king sized bed before dozing off Suke thought "friendship is tiring".

* * *

Authors notes- i couldn't be happier with all the positive reviews you guys are leaving which is giving me the positive reinforcement to just update whenever you guys ask , it just makes me wanna type my little fingers away. not to mention it boosts my ego and validity as a writer. you guys honestly keep me going. happy reading and see you in the next chapter.

*sidenote- i would also like to keep my lovely reviewers as involved as i can so with that being said whats one naruto pairing that you guys just love to see that doesn't get much recognition or even if they do feel free to message me some. thanks a bunch and enjoy!


	4. Strawberries and Ocean breeze

With a good nights rest Naru awoke.

A shower was very much needed , his first class today would begin at 10:15 his phone alerting him so from the math class group chat. He hated that group chat they always tried to text or call him personally with it. So annoying.

Oh well he had a decent amount of time to kill.

A ringing of his phone alerted him that he had another text message , bold letter across the screen read **Suke.** It made him smile. when he insisted Suke text him in the morning he had thought he was being overbearing. Even though the taller man had approached him first it was obvious he wasn't used to friends. Unlocking the phone he read the message as followed.

* **Suke- good morning. Thanks again for dinner last night I probably would have eaten out if you hadn't offered.**

 ***Naru- no problem, that's what friends are for isn't it ?**

 ***Suke- fair enough. are you preparing for class yet? I'm sure we still have the same 1** **st** **block today.**

 ***Naru- oh right you aren't in the class group chat. Class doesn't start today until 10:15 something about the professor and bad pork.**

 ***Suke- well that's unfortunate. Oh well, what are you doing then I would have thought you would be out and about killing time.**

 ***Naru- not really lol , if I go out now even with the time I have to kill I'll probably get too engrossed in what I'm doing that i'll be late or even forget to go completely.**

 ***Suke- I'm sure, you do seem like the type so get lost in whatever you are doing lol.**

 ***Naru- what can I say it's a blessing I was gifted with lol.**

 ***Suke- That much I can tell. So breakfast again?**

 ***Naru- Sure. where at?**

 ***Suke- Well dinner was at your place so how about breakfast at mine?**

Couple of minutes passed and sasuke started to worry a little bit. "Did I say something wrong?" He questioned himself. A text tone said otherwise.

 ***Naru- oh sorry I thought I replied lol.**

 **I'll be over after I get In the shower.**

 ***Suke- alright i'm going to do the same so just message me when your finished.**

Relieved for some reason sasuke proceeded to get into the shower, nothing long a 15 minute rinse really. He dried his hair and put on his clothes opting out of anything like sweats since he still had class later. A black short sleeved crew neck with a pair of black ripped jeans with socks. He couldn't decide on any shoes to wear yet. A bell like text tone alerted him that little Naru was dressed and ready. He replied letting Naru know the same and soon came a knock at the door.

Letting the blond ball of energy in he directed him to the bar stools that were strategically placed in front of the kitchen. Almost like a bar counter.

"Strawberries" thought Young Suke as he caught a whiff of Naru's sent.

"Ocean breeze" thought little Naru as he caught Suke's.

Both trying to not get entranced in the other's scent decided to try and talk with Naru being the first to break the silence.

"So what are we having?" Smiled the blond boy.

"Well I thought eggs bacon and toast would be simple and quick enough, do you have any qualms with that" replied Suke warmly.

"Sure whatever you decide i'm fine with" replied Naru just as warmly.

Suke then began to get breakfast started starting with the bacon and then toast leaving the eggs for last.

"Your egg?" Asked Suke

"Sunny side up if you don't mind"

Chuckling Suke replied back "if I minded I wouldn't have asked Naru" doing that slight smirk slight smile thing he would do nowadays.

Soon breakfast was prepared an the two sat at the bar like counter.

"So Naru I have a question"

"Shoot" replied the blond.

"It's only the second day of the new semester and you seem to already be in a class group chat with our peers, what I want to ask is how? i mean we were both together for the majority of the day yesterday " asked Suke already knowing the answer really but wanting to make conversation.

Who would've thought he actually felt the desire to keep the conversation going that wasn't all though.

"Oh well I had that professor last semester too which is when I was asked to join the chat, at first I didn't mind since I figured it would strictly be for math class but soon after all the girls and even some guys would use my number for personal reasons. Its super irritating but I can't block them otherwise I wouldn't know some important things like class being delayed finished Naru with a sigh.

"Sounds tough but my reasoning for asking wasn't really from curiosity but more because I may have a solution" finished Suke.

"Really like what!" Said Naru almost screaming in excitement

" well I have a brother who went to college here as well and because of the extra attention that he as well as us have gotten told me that he had this particular math teacher as well and that he has a personal number that could alert you without the trouble of a tedious group chat , I have the number if you want it although I'm sure you do.

" REALLY! Suke you're the greatest , finally I can block all those weirdoes this guy named Sai texts me almost every night as if I'm a booty call or something the only option I ever had was to either ignore him or kick his ass and obviously I couldn't do that"

The name sounded slightly familiar to Suke but he shrugged it off. "No problem Naru you did say that's what friends are for right" smirked Suke.

An alarm from Naru's phone indicated it was 10:00 and Suke seeing the time as Naru retrieved his phone told him the same.

"Well I'm gonna go grab my bag i'll meet you at the university parking lot k"

" alright i'll see you there" replied Suke.

After walking Naru to the door just as said blond did last night Suke went And finished the two dishes , grabbing his keys and snapping his fingers to cut off the lights. awesome.

He walked two his car seeing Naru do the same.

He waved again and being the gentleman he was he let Naru pull out the driveway first and off they were to class.

A good morning indeed.

* * *

popping these chapters out like popcorn lol. i hope that it doesn't come off that i'm losing the quality by me bringing out these chapters so quick but then again if you follow my story you probably can't wait anyway lol. well with that being said once again happy reading.


	5. Cinematography stalker

They both pulled up to the college's parking lot managing to find some spaces on the far end beside one another. They both turned off their respective vehicles and exited locking both the cars.

"I think that blue car back at the intersection refused to let me pass, I had half a mind to get out and flatten his tires, he screamed something about getting my number" said Suke irritably

"Wow this is my first time seeing you so sour faced" laughed the blond listening to his friend.

"Should we sit in the back again?" Asked Naru

As they walked into the classroom. Their peers still in shock that the well known boys really are hanging together just watched as they headed to the back.

"So what class do you have after this one?" Questioned the blond.

"I have a cinematography class after this one my class alerts said something about special guests today" nodding his head the blond continued.

"Sounds cool I have a tailoring class later nothing fancy , its actually kind of boring understanding the structure and design of an article of clothing always came really easy for me but I guess for anyone else it would be pretty hard" finished Naru

"I see your dilemma cinematography has always been relatively simple for me as well unfortunately I can't say the same for my peers.

Sighing Naru began once again asking the tall man if he had any plans for lunch"

"No not really I usually leave right after since I have no classes after this next one, it's a sub place on campus I've tried before how about you meet me at my class once were both done and we can head over" said Suke

"Sure" answered the blond

" THE ANSWER TO PROBLEM 10 PLEASE" the professor sounded angry. Maybe the pork had an attitude when he ate it.

"The answer to that would be B)m+7 sir"

" THE ANSWER TO PROBLEM 11"

"The answer is A) professor the correct answer being 0.410 sir.

The professor nodded indicating both of the answers were correct and turned back toward the chalkboard smirking, he knew the two were listening as well that the pair are his smartest students that didn't mean he didn't still have to act like a professor through and through. They would be very successful one day he thought.

"ALRIGHT CLASS DISMISSED, REMEMBER THAT WE ALSO HAVE A TEST ON FRIDAY. IF YOU FAIL THAT WILL BE YOUR DESIGNATED GRADE FOR THE SEMESTER AND IF YOU PASS WELL YOU GET THE IDEA" the class moaned in distress except for two, they didn't really have anything to worry about. it would surely be convenient having one less class to worry about for the semester.

Before the pair could leave however they were stopped by two young ladies exuding confidence but the boys didn't quite know why though the weren't anything to look twice at.

"Plain" the two thought collectively then giving each other a look that let them know they were both thinking the same thing.

"Hi Naruto , hi Sasuke we figured you both would like our help on the upcoming test on Friday and to ask if you would like to join our class group chat Sasuke" said the blue haired girl they were both being super obvious that once they got his number if they did that is, that they would surely just use it personally like they did Naruto's.

"No thanks and why would we need your help?" Questioned sasuke trying not to get mad. it was as if they were insinuating that because they were well known that they were idiots.

"Well were the smartest girls in this class. of course you would want our help I mean surely you guys would need our help this class is advanced and everyone knows super popular guys like you aren't that smart" said the brunette as they mischievously held up their class work for today showing scores of 70 and 80 percent.

The two stood shocked but remained stone faced for a little over a minute but once the shock value wore off a mischievous smile appeared and they both pulled out the same class work with bold scores of 100.

The girls were shocked an stood still as they were bumped aside so that the two handsome boys could leave. Bitch.

Laughing a little at their situation Naru indicated he was off to class with Suke doing the same telling him he would message him the department and room number later.

10 minutes later Suke arrived to class saying hello to his professor and retreating to the last row in the back all the way by the window.

Once the whole class filled in the professor recalled his message of special guests.

Only half listening Suke waited for the professor to indicate who it was and paled when he saw the acting department.

She was in that department thought Suke dreadfully.

In filled the acting department and with them came Sakura. A pest.

Sasuke officially hated today , those damn girls and now her. he was officially annoyed.

As the acting department got ready sakura zeroed in on Suke trying her best to get noticed by the sexy man.

Not paying her any attention and annoyed Suke remembered to text Little Naru, a name he took to calling the boy sometimes to which Naru didn't mind"

 ***Suke-its boring as hell in here and it isn't anything special about any guest in here**

 ***Naru- same here. You must be getting comfy with me you're a lot more loose with your words something must have pissed you off lol.**

 ***Suke- hm , I guess you can say that. your presence is more than tolerable but you'll see what's got me pissed once u get here then you'll understand.**

 ***Naru- when you say it like that it makes It seem like I should wanna punch the shit out of whoever's the issue.**

 ***Suke-if only you could little Naru if only you could.**

 ***Naru- lol don't be so glum we don't have that much time left.**

 ***Suke- yeah sure but I'm gonna message you to keep me occupied today's lecture is bull shit**

 ***Naru-lol fine my class isn't much greater, I mean seriously is it that hard to measure a piece goddamn fabric?.**

Looking at the message Sasuke smirked not trying to chuckle just incase anybody was being nosy.

For a full 45 minutes Sakura tried to get Suke's attention with her "fabulous acting" and failing miserably. The class and even the professor was pretty much over it.

As sakura finished her last part for the scene she looked up to sasuke slightly annoyed that he wasn't paying her any attention.

She wondered what had his attention so consistently. Whoever it was couldn't be even half as good enough for sasuke she thought.

Finishing for the day the cinematography professor dismissed them all but not without telling his students a project with the acting department would be for the end of the semester and they would come every Thursday for that very reason. Suke was horrified but calmed down a bit when the professor said the cinematography students would have sole right to choose whatever partner they wanted.

There is a god.

Students slowly exited out some of the acting and cinematography students still there gathering their things. Suke wasn't in a rush it was time for a decent lunch and he had to wait for Naru.

Sakura watched as usual stalkers do an watched Sasuke thinking that if he was waiting then it was probably for that person he seemed to be texting. Yup she's a psycho.

"Suke you ready I'm starving I could eat a damn horse"

The remaining students turned their heads surprised with seeing the popular blond. Even more shocked when the coal eyed man replied.

"Yeah sure I had to wait for you to get here anyway".

Suke felt the stalking girl boring holes into his back and Naru noticing this looked to Suke asking him quietly if that's why his class was so annoying. A nod told him yes while trying to be discreet.

"Goddamn banshee" is what Naru thought when the pink haired haired girl appeared seemingly out of nowhere and started speaking or more like screaming actually.

"Omg hi Naruto I cant believe you know Sasuke are you two friends, Im Sakura Haruno" said the pink haired girl almost screaming. The three were outside the classroom but it seemed she was still loud cause it caused the remaining students to cover their ears.

"Oh um hello, it would be good manners to tell you my own name but I guess you already know it" laughed Naru awkwardly. "so this is what Suke meant" thought the blond slightly annoyed with the girl. He was hungry dammit.

"Well of course you and Sasuke are the most popular guys ever, Sasuke won't even give me the time of day though i'm sure I can make him realize I'm not like these other girls"

"This idiot is lying of course she's like other girls she isn't even good at hiding it"thought the blond laughing nervously at her statement.

Having enough Suke interrupted the one sided convo and effectively dismissed the girl telling her things along the lines of "go away" and "your interrupting our lunch time".Naru was more grateful than he was this morning for the math professors number.

Now both walking away Naru started "she's annoying as hell"

"Told you so, she's a damn stalker it's not just me now though now

that she's set eyes on you she's sure to wanna get her greasy hands on you too"

Naru felt s shiver roll down his spine that was seriously terrifying.

"Enough with the nightmare take me to get some food Suke I'm starving"

"Fine lets go then" replied Suke.

10 minutes flat they arrived at the sub place and ordered their meals. A blt with extra tomatoes and mayo for Suke and a turkey sandwich with extra cheese and mayo for Naru.

Two bags of chips and two drinks where also added and payed for without the hassle of getting flirted with. Thank goodness.

they both sat down in the small both near a big glass window and parking lot.

After eating a few bites both paled at the car that pulled up as well at the person who got out looking strangely triumphant.

They both looked in horror.

"She really is a stalker" thought the two young men as she strolled to the door.

Goddamit.

* * *

Author's Note- i just want to say i wholeheartedly love all my reviewers and followers of this story ya'll the real mvp's. i could really use some lemonade though maybe later. (you guys take that how you want lol)


	6. The wine red recliner

You can't be serious.

"How the hell did she even know we were here?" Whispered Naru.

"Hell if I know , I don't even speak to anyone in that class aside from the professor the only other person that I spoke to was you" whispered Suke back.

They could only hope they wouldn't be seen but the plea fell on deaf ears seeing as they were in front of a big ass window.

"Wow Sasuke , Naruto what a coincidence seeing you here , I didn't know when I follo- I mean rode pass in my car that I would see you" said the pink haired girl excitedly.

"I'm sure you didn't" mumbled Naru low enough so she didn't hear. Suke however didn't care if she heard or not. "Just how the hell did you even find this place" asked the coal eyed man annoyed.

"O-oh well I was just passing through like I said earlier" said the stalker as she laughed nervously under Suke's gaze.

"Oh really and you just so happened to pass by this place huh?" Asked Suke suspiciously.

"Well of course" said the pink haired girl as if she out of the woods.

"Wrong answer" chimed in Naru.

"H-huh what do you mean wrong answer" answered the girl back.

"From Suke's department to the sub shop there are 4 other places to grab a bite this place being the last stop. Meaning that if you were just passing through to grab a bite at any ole place surely you would stop 4 shops before coming to this place specifically. If your actually looking to eat that is" finished the blond bored with the fact that she was so obvious.

Suke however was slightly turned on, I mean sure Naru was cute and of course he wasn't lacking in the wealth department but seeing him completely shut the girl down with as much intelligence as he would have was really something, he was damn near perfect.

Trying to regain her composure Sakura came out with another excuse this lie being that she was only here because she was meeting a friend and that it was only a coincidence that she saw the two cute males there.

"You should probably call her then wouldn't want you waiting here all alone" said naruto with a menacing smile, to anyone else the smile would surely be taken as kind and warm but Sasuke being Sasuke saw right through it and was actually quite intimidated that naru could make such a look it was a little scary even for him.

Naru was calling her bluff.

"Oh uh ok my phone Is in the car let me go and get it" said the pink haired girl as she hurried to the car at having realizing she was found out so soon.

" her phone was in her hand the whole time" said Suke as he tried to hold in a chuckle"

The statement proven when the small white car pulled out the parking lot and left.

"Well of course , she's a horrible liar. You would think a stalker would have enough confidence and determination to you know stalk" said Naru in slight disbelief of the girl.

"Anyway how about we catch a movie or something it's not like we'll be getting any peace an quiet here anymore" said Naru pointing to the parking lot were a decent amount of people where pulling up.

"Yeah sure a movie sounds fine, a new horror movie came out that I've been meaning to see anyway" replied the raven.

Walking back to their cars and heading back to their homes the boys agreed that they would drop off some of their belongings like their MacBooks and backpacks and find a good enough theater to see the movie.

The movie would begin at 6 , all the commotion with Sakura had them leaving campus a little later than expected but it was only about 4:00 two hours to spare wasn't part bad.

Both boys entered their homes. Sasuke only dropping off his bag and laptop. Not really having much to do he walked to Naru's house.

After being let in he went directly to the wine red sectional this time reclining the comfy seat and relaxing. "Maybe I should get one of these for myself" thought Suke slightly dosing off at the thought. The seat was super comfortable.

He was awakened by Naru with a question of dinner at his place again to which he replied the same as last time. A simple sure.

Naru noticing his friend getting consumed by the comfy couch let him take a little nap before they would head out for the movie.

And hour later Suke awoke well rested and rejuvenated. He was definitely gonna get one of these couches.

"Hey Naru I think we should leave out now the movie starts in an hour and it takes at least 30 minutes to get there " not hearing a reply right away he thought about shouting again but 5 minutes later little Naru appeared yawning indicating he also took a short nap.

"Yeah sure lets go" said Naru drowsily.

The pair exited the blond's house Naru about to turn and go to his g wagon when Suke stopped him.

Naru looked at him in confusion.

"Your obviously still tired, i'll drive there while you sleep until we get to the movie. Is my car fine?" Nodding his ok and without really answering Suke's question he made his way to the raven haired boy's open garage were Suke already was beside the passenger seat opening the door. He really was a gentleman.

The hum of the engine lulled little Naru to sleep. With 15 minutes down Suke stopped at the red light , they were almost there. He looked over at a sleeping Naru smiling. His friend really was cute even more so sleeping. Somehow referring to the adorable blond as a friend now wasn't enough anymore.

Before he could ponder anymore though the light had just turned green.

Another 15 minutes down and they were at the movies. People already walking into the movie stopped as they saw the two gorgeous guys exit the luxurious car. Suke along with a now well rested Naru entered the movies ignoring the stares and making there way to the counter.

"Two tickets for insidious please" Started Suke.

"12.00 sir will there be anything else" said the cashier "large coke , popcorn extra butter and a tin of nachos" replied the raven then looking to Naru giving him a look to order. " medium sprite , nachos , cookie dough bites and a hotdog with just ketchup" their total now added up to a hefty $57.40, movie food was almost as expensive as buying a house.

Naru had went to reach for his wallet but was stopped by Suke. "I got it no worries" smirked the taller man. Blushing Naru nodded not wanting to make their time at the counter any longer. Finding the perfect seats at the top they set their food down watching as the previews came on and more and more people filled in the theater.

An hour later into the movie and Suke's arm felt like it was being amputated from Naru squeezing so tight. The movie was scary but it was obviously way more scarier to Naru.

However instead of pushing the blond off like he would have done anyone else he instead wiggled his arm free while Naru was distracted with fear and put his arm around the shaking boy and pulled him closer. Very effective.

Another hour later and the movie was over. Dumping their trash and walking back to the car had neither of them realizing that Suke's arm was still around Naru's shoulder.

The drive silent for the most part. Nothing awkward, it was more of a comfortable silence.

Pulling into the garage had them back at Naru's,

Kicking off their shoes and turning on the tv. They decided to skip dinner the junk food filled them up enough anyway.

"Not a big fan of scary movies huh?" Asked Suke.

"Well its not that I'm not a fan its just that insidious is just one of those movies that I find really creepy, I mean could you really keep such a calm demeanor with a demon attracting kid near you?"said the blonde. His legs lazily laying on Suke's

" I see your point, doesn't really seem like the ideal situation to be in." Finished the raven.

2 and a half hours later and Suke had dozed off once again with Naru waking him up asking if he just wanted to spend the night. His answer obviously yes after learning that him nor Naru had any scheduled classes tomorrow.

"Here I have some pajamas I bought last week I got them in a bigger size not paying attention but they should fit you just fine. Said the blond as he appeared in those same silk pajamas just in an eggshell white color.

Suke appeared out of the bathroom a couple minutes later the pajamas being a perfect fit along with the silk being perfect in texture as well. Naru really was good with clothing.

"So do you have any blankets?" Asked the raven thinking it would be some laid out while he was in the restroom.

Lightly laughing Naru replied. " Suke your my friend I cant just let you sleep on my couch, you'll be sleeping in my bed with me" smiled the boy cutely.

The raven wanted to protest but decided not too he was to tired to fuss. So he let himself be led to Naru's room.

Naru had a fluffy cream colored carpet , two night stands one being on each side, a fairly big tv mounted on the wall and a giant California king with silk sheets and a comforter in a beautiful champagne color. Just looking at it made Suke tired. With that thought in mind Suke walked to the bed and laid down not yet falling asleep. Naru wondered why getting into the other side of the bed until he realized Suke was waiting for him.

Suke pulled the cover over both of them with Naru snapping his fingers turning off the lights.

Snap lights must be popular this year.

30 minutes later and Suke was out like a light unlike Naru who was still wide awake. When he had asked Suke or more like told him to stay he knew it was a high chance of the raven saying yes but when he had told the raven he would be sleeping with him his intentions were actually pure , but laying in the large bed had him thinking that maybe Suke was a little more than a friend. Unknown to Suke, Naru was having this dilemma about the sexy man for some time now. At this point it was keeping him up at night. He was even thinking all this while staring at Suke's gorgeous sleeping face.

Until he heard the raven stir however.

He wrapped the blond in a vice like grip, his arms around the slightly smaller waist and his head buried in the crook of the blond's neck with the raven immediately calming back down into a deep sleep. There was no way Naru was getting out of this. But did he really want too?

No.

The blond settled down. his earlier thoughts vanishing as he wrapped his arms around Suke's neck and cuddled more into the raven's warmth.

This was definitely a more than a friend type of thing.

* * *

Authors notes- fun fact , where i live the movie theaters have reclining seats and even a bar. But i thought it would make my story less realistic. Anyway, Happy reading everyone.


	7. Nightmares and Bisons

Warm. Was all Suke could think when he woke up that morning.

Silk sheets and light snores were all he could comprehend in his drowsy state. Blinking his eyes awake he took in his surroundings. confused at the moment he wondered why this didn't look like his room.

He was about to get up when he realized his arms were wrapped around something and even more shocked that arms where wrapped around him as well. It was Naru.

Slightly shocked but not so much so realizing that he stayed at the cute blond's after the movie. He laid back down for a little while longer , very comfortable all of the sudden. Which Naru probably was also as he snuggled closer to Suke.

"Suke" mumbled the small sleeping boy in Suke's arms.

The raven blushed. He had never been so intimate or comfortable with another person before, the usual but no more frequent fucks that Suke had were rendered as a regret as if he had cheated on the little blonde. I mean of course he didn't but it sure felt like it. At that moment however Naru stirred. He was slightly sweating and looked to be in distress, he sounded like he was having the worst nightmare.

"S-stop get away from me! , leave me alone before I kick your ass" hissed the blond is his sleep , Suke not knowing what to do tried to shake the blond awake to no avail.

"Please just leave me alone , I told you i'm not doing that, w-wait why are you getting closer , s-stop" the blond was now crying in his sleep. A strong sense of possessiveness surged through Suke. Just who the fuck was Naru so scared of in that nightmare thought Suke still shaking him awake.

After about 15 minutes of shaking and calling his name the blond awoke terrified. Realizing he was awake and taking in his surroundings that including the raven haired man, the blond rushed into Suke's open arms crying his little heart out.

The raven just rocked the blond back and forth in his arms. He knew now was not the time for talking.

30 minutes later and the tears had stopped falling leaving only sniffles behind. Once again unspoken Suke led Naru to where he remembered the restroom to be.

Grabbing a washrag he cleaned the blond's face much like a baby , the blond still didn't want to speak. The coal eyed man left the blond to clean himself up and get dressed.

Naru exited his bathroom quietly and put on a bronze colored adidas sweatsuit paired with matching sandals, a note informing him that suke went home to change an that he took Naru's spare key.

A clicking of the locks indicated that the door was open and in came Suke.

He was dressed in a navy blue Calvin Klein sweat suit with shoes of the same brand.

The blond still a bit shaken didn't even acknowledge the presence in his home.

Seeing the boy still upset Suke grabbed the shorter man's hand and pulled him to his garage and but him into the passenger's seat , Naru made no fuss.

Now in the car and riding Naru started to respond only a tiny bit, taking in his surroundings and wondering where Suke was taking him.

45 minutes later after the semi long ride Naru's eyes widened a bit but he otherwise remained quiet. They were at the zoo.

One of the best zoos in the city actually.

The car stopped and was parked with Suke once again grabbing his hand and leading him to the ticket pickup, after getting the tickets Suke led Naru to the gate to which the zoo was contained. Suke still didn't press him to talk, in all due time.

Naru still gripped Suke's hand nervously at first but then held back more confidently. After a couple of moments the blonde started to enjoy himself, he wasn't exactly talking that much but he did mouth a small thank you to Suke.

After looking at all the beautiful animals for a little while Suke led them to a ice cream stand getting himself a small bowl of orange sherbet for himself surprisingly enough and brownie chunk chocolate for Naru. He led the blond boy to a small table in the back near the ice cream stand and they both ate their ice cream silently.

Suke suddenly saw the tear that left little Naru's eyes and stopped eating expecting the boy to talk soon. "Y-you didn't have to do this Suke" sniffled Naru, "of course I did your my closest and even my only friend , if your sad then of course I'm sad as well" said the comforting coal eyes. "S-suke I-i i-i'm before the blond could finish he was hugged tightly to the taller man's chest. Suke didn't mind the tears. But his favorite blond seemed to and once calm again he wiped his face on his sleeve.

Naru excused himself to the restroom for a moment , coming back after a little bit with a fresh face and a smile.

He gave Suke a big bright smile and a even bigger hug. Looking up he mouthed a slightly quiet thank you still not quite confident in his voice yet, Suke understood though at least he wasn't quiet anymore. Somewhere along the giraffes and the tigers was a stand to buy a camera. Of course Suke being Suke he bought the most expensive one. And it was basically a photoshoot from then on out.

Pictures by the elephants, pictures by the jaguars and even in the reptile house.

Now by the bison exhibit Suke asked an older man maybe in his late 50's to take Naru and his picture to which the man just smiled warmly as the two smiled looking to be genuinely happy.

"Thank you"said both boys taking back the camera. " you two make an adorable couple" said the older man, the two didn't argue with it surely if that man thought they were a couple then everyone else that saw them in the zoo thought so as well. That didn't stop the light blush on Suke's face or even the fierce one on Naru's.

It was actually kind of nice thinking of each other that way but unfortunately those feelings where left unsaid.

They really did take a lot of pictures. Naru smiled as he sat in the car going through the pictures while he waited for Suke to get the pass to drive out of the parking lot. Now back in the drivers seat Naru leaned over an put the camera in front of both of their faces, Suke catching the hint smiled with Naru. a genuine smile.

Taking the picture the blonde sat back and reviewed the photos once again. Giggling at some as Suke drove back to their designated neighborhood. Now back in the garage Suke turned off the car noticing the blond had went quiet again. Getting out and leading the blond out the passenger seat and to his door he got out the blond's spare key and opened the door.

In the truth the nightmare had scared the blond yes, but that wasn't what struck him quiet for most of the day. After all the time that they had been together for consistently Naru developed a crush on the taller male, going to sleep that night with the taller man in his bed had still left the blond calm and content but when he awoke to the same man comforting him after his nightmare with nothing but concern his feeling returned with full force and fierceness.

So he did what anyone in the presence of the raven would do. He kissed him.

Softly at first nothing too drastic, Suke was of course surprised at first but with the feelings he had been battling with lately as well he realized that this was the best possible outcome, so he kissed back. Not only kissing back but deepening the kiss.

The blond moaned. He was sure the raven wouldn't have returned his feeling , almost positive that he would have politely declined and went of his way even but obviously not now.

There was tongue. There was desire. And at the very end there was even pants of breath long lost from their heated kiss.

They stopped. Looking back at each other lovingly. "Naru i-" started the raven.

"Suke wait" the raven looked at him shocked and confused not expecting to be interrupted but waited all the same.

"You kissed me back so i'll assume you like me too. But aside from liking me back your also my friend first and foremost."

Suke listened giving the blond his full undivided attention, now curious to what the blond was about to say waited.

"I want to tell you about my nightmare"

Even with just listening to the question Suke could see the seriousness in his eyes.

Just how bad was this?

* * *

ok so are you excited guys we are officially at the halfway mark. WOOHOO! on a more serious note i just got contacts and to those of you who have them as well you know the hell im facing getting used to them. so ivé taken to writing at night when i can switch between the glasses and contacts. Butttttt ive never been one to bag down from a challenge so yeah. HAPPY READING!


	8. A raven and his blond

Suke waited.

His blonde , yes his. Was having a little inner turmoil trying to find the correct words to begin his story. "Naru you know you do not have to tell me this if you are not ready, if its too much to handle y-. "N-no Suke I want to tell you this , I want too. I want to be able to confide In you Suke way more than I can now"

Silenced again Suke waited.

"Last year like most was my first time at kono college and as you already know I started giving my complete time and dedication to my major.

Well when I started I was placed in a art history class for my minor, well one particular day I was paired with a partner for a p-presentation" Suke placed his hand on the blond's encouraging him to continue.

"W-well I didn't want to just want work with a stranger so I initiated a friendship, at first It was fine, I mean it was never like me and you but it was honestly nice he didn't grovel or try and compete for my attention at first so I thought I had somebody that was a true friend.

Suke listened watching as Naru started to get chocked up on what he was about to say.

"W-well one night he drove me home because my car was in the shop and at first everything was calm and normal but when I tried to get out of the car h-he grabbed my arm so tight he bruised me , he said that he had been nice and patient f-for too long and that tonight I was gonna repay him" Suke eyes widened as his blond told his story. He tried to contain his anger as well , he was quite honestly livid who had dared to touch his Naru in such a way. Now sniveling the boy continued.

"S-somehow he managed to get on top of me and held both my wrists down. I-i was horrified. He tried to place kisses on me and when he did that his grip weakened so I kneed him right in the balls and ran to my front door faster than he could comprehend"

"Once I was in I locked all my doors and put on my alarm just in case he tried to follow me in, once that was done I called my dad. He rushed over here like a bat out of hell."

"He had wanted me to transfer but as you can see that didn't work, we eventually got me taken out of that particular art history class and I was able to get a restraining order on my attacker, my dad is a pretty well known man and I couldn't get a ounce of privacy at my own school so we opted out of alerting the press. He got kicked out of kono but i-im just scared Suke scared that at any moment he'll be back again"

The raven couldn't believe his ears. He was shocked beyond belief , how the hell could someone even think to force themselves upon another. Just replaying the blonds words over again was making him more and more furious, whoever hurt his blond was gonna pay"

"Naru who assaulted you?" Asked the raven trying to sound comforting.

"R-remember when you gave me the number for the professor so I wouldn't have to stay in that group chat?" The taller man nodded his head letting the blond know to continue.

"W-well the same person who assaulted me is the same person who I said was texting me most of the time, just like art history he was in my math class as well, I didn't take it to anyone because just getting him kicked of campus by my father and me was hard enough in itself they just about let it transpire as if I wanted it"

A stray tear fell from the blond's eye.

Before the blond could finish he was pulled into a bear hug by the taller man. " Naru listen to me , you don't have to finish telling me I'm aware that it is hard to open up to me about this and for that I am forever grateful. "But I also want you too understand this since you have returned my feelings you are mine and mine alone and as long as you are that I will never let anything so horrible happen to you again"

The blond's tears now fell like a waterfall holding the man tighter and nodding his head in agreement with the coal eyed man.

"T-thank you" said the blond quietly his face buried in the raven's chest.

20 minutes went along and the crying had come to a stop only soft sniffles and strokes threw blond hair remained.

"Naru how about you get some clothes ready and come stay at my home for a few days, in the morning I can drive us both to and from class and ultimately take your mind off of this"

Nodding and grabbing his clothes the blond and raven left. The blond had clearly been over before but never stayed or even seen the bathroom. He went and sat on the couch sinking in. like a damn beanbag for goodness sake.

"Suke what the hell your couch is swallowing me" said the flailing blond, chuckling the raven pulled the blond out and explained how when he first went to the furniture store that he didn't quite know what he was doing and the salesperson who was basically infatuated didn't listen to a damn thing he said about his preferences and just ordered him the most "popular" couch they had and Suke figuring he would deal with the same thing if he went back opted to just keep the horrible sofa.

"Well were just gonna have to go furniture shopping soon because how the hell do you have a living room with a couch that drowns people" said the blond with the cutest little glare directed towards the couch.

A feeling of pride erupted in the coal eyed man. His blond was already taking charge of his home hell at least a better couch would come out of it.

"On another note Suke wheres your room cause i'll be damned if I sleep on that death couch" asked Naru.

Holding out his hand Suke gave him a complete tour of his home with their last stop being Suke's room. The walls painted a light gray with a large tv mounted on the wall and a large dresser under it, the carpet was much like Naru's his freshly white and fluffy as if it had just been installed, two night stands black in color much like the dresser and the giant bed frame that tied the room together, the headboard was also quite large but not huge and the navy blue sheeting and comforter with a bunch of fluffy pillows tied the room together.

A bed fit for a king , well apparently two.

Suke took The medium sized luggage and brought it to the dresser putting his dear blond's stuff away and closed the drawer back.

"How about dinner?" Began Suke.

"Sure. would you like me to make anything?" Asked the blonde nicely.

"No need little Naru I will be treating you tonight so dress nicely" finished Suke as he kissed the blond sweetly and left the room leaving Naru a blushing mess.

After freshening up the blond got dressed, he dressed in a white button up with some tan rolled up slacks , a cream colored cardigan and a pair of his favorite Gucci slip ons. "Damn I look good" Thought the blond.

"Suke I'm ready where are you?" , "almost ready just give me a moment" replied Suke. Naru waited in the living room looking at his phone texting his dad that he had someone for him too meet once his classes here done on friday. He smiled as he typed, he really did like Suke and was elated Suke felt the same. Maybe being away from his home for a few days would do some good.

"You ready?" Said Suke shocking the blond who hadn't heard him come in. Suke looked amazing he had on a rolled up button down black shirt with matching black slacks with red bottom dress shoes and opting out of a blazer or jacket. "Sexy" Naru whispered unconsciously and looking up dreamily at the man. "Why thank sweetie as do you, although i'd use the word cute rather than sexy at the moment for you" said Suke kissing the blond on the forehead.

The blushing blond was led to Suke's car and after a little while they arrived at a fabulous restaurant.

The valet took Suke's car and Naru hooked his arm around Suke's as they walked into the restaurant.

"Reservation for two under Uchiha" said the raven. His voice rang with authority of which made the blond slightly horny, this charming , kind and indeed sexy man was all his and it had him beaming with pride.

The two were led and placed at a table relatively private from most but far from hidden. They both looked at the menu already placed on their tables waiting for their waitress.

"Anything your considering" asked Suke with a warm smile.

"Yes and you" said Naru returning his smile just as warmly.

Before the raven could answer a busty red haired waitress appeared her eyes already set on Suke but it would take a idiot for either to not notice her advances which they both weren't but if she wanted to play her slutty game then it was game on.

"Hey babe what should we do later on , it won't be that late so i'm sure we can squeeze something in" began Naru.

"Well sweetie if it's all the same to you i'd be more than happy with going back home and ravishing your body and making you scream my name ti'll your voice goes hoarse" smirked Suke "or I can thank you properly and take you down to the root while you run your fingers through my hair" finished Naru. By the time they had finished the waitress was fuming and as she walked to the back she asked to be switched to a different table. What a bitch.

Both shared a laugh and waited for their new waiter who appeared to be an older man who seemed to have a no nonsense type of attitude.

"Your drinks sir" asked the man.

"Cheval blanc 1947 st-emilion" said Suke. Of course he knew that was the most expensive wine on the menu as did Naru, he also knew that like the waitress the waiter had ulterior motives those motives being to try and prove his opinion of the two boys being young meaning and broke meaning that they couldn't possibly have much money.

I mean really what the hell were they doing there then.

"Are you sure sir that wine is our most expensive on the menu. how about water to start off instead" Suke kept his cool the man was obviously senile.

Before he could say anything the blond chimed in.

"Along with the wine that we so graciously ordered I would also like the smoked salmon smothered in cream and lime sauce with a side dish of a lobster frittata and for my boyfriend.." he looked to Suke who smirked, of course his blond would also stand his ground undeterred from the man and his childish antics.

" as for me I will have the spaghetti alle vongole and that will be all" the waiter just stood there saying nothing at first but a look from the two told the waiter to get their damn meals.

Done with the dinner and full they waited for the waiter. "so will you gentleman be splitting the bill or would you like to open a tab" the waiter was so sure they couldn't pay it was almost sickening.

A black card was placed on the table , balance unlimited.

Not only his but another was placed on the table as well it was Naru's.

Of course now in the waiters eyes they oozed money. Of course now the waiter was extra friendly offering things like desserts and small appetizers on the house among other things, once the meal was paid for he asked quite possibly the most craziest question ever.

"So gentleman will you be leaving a tip"

By the time the waiter finished his sentence the two had their credit cards and were out the door.

What a fool.

Laughing about the stupid waiter the two made it safely back home and after quickly changing into pajamas the two descended into sleep.

Even with what was all said and done they both were content for the time being.

It certainly ended as a good day.

* * *

Authors notes- HAPPY READING.


	9. The raven haired trio

After the blond and the raven got together it seemed like everything was right in the world.

Once news of the blooming relationship hit the campus it seemed things had slowly but surely start to change.

Most of their stalkers let up but some convinced it was just all a bug stunt remained but ultimately let the two be, classes seemed to get less irritating seeing as the two would always just text each other once it got too boring , even the teachers attitudes changed some actually happy the two had come together. Like their mathematics professor for example who had knew the two would end up together once he first caught sight of the two side by side.

It was refreshing to say the least an tonight would only get better because tonight's activities included meeting little Naru's father.

Quite honestly Suke was excited. The blond talked very highly of his father and seemed to look up to him so as you could imagine the blue eyed boy couldn't wait for tonight either and quite honestly Suke had been meaning to get on his hands and knees and thank whoever that had part in making and raising his love to be so bright and genuine.

The morning had came and gone leaving classes dismissed for the day. The blond was told to meet Suke by his car. His class farther from the parking lot than Naru's. As the blond waited he had a sudden feeling of dread, he wasn't completely sure why yet but he acknowledged the feeling enough to text his boyfriend and let him know too hurry up and that he had a bad feeling about something. As soon as the message read delivered the blond sighed in relief. At least if there was something going on he was content with the fact that at least someone knew.

As if on cue his gorgeous boyfriend appeared the feeling of dread now disappearing completely. The two got into the car and made their way home to get ready for dinner with Naru's dad. Naru had taken to staying at Suke's place more than his own lately and was gradually moving more and more of his stuff in the raven's home something said raven was over the moon about. he would have no qualms or disagreements whatsoever with the blond actually moving in but let the blond do as he pleased in accordance to the blond's pace.

Unlocking the door they both took off their bags and descended to the fluffy carpet of the living room floor to watch some tv. No way in hell were they sitting in that death trap of a couch.

They should really go couch shopping soon.

The blond sat in Suke's lap his back turned to the man as they both watched some show about a girl who's sister tried to kill her for inheritance. Must've really been a crappy day for the sister that was getting killed huh.

That same feeling of dread came back at full force to Naru as he heard loud banging not to Suke's door but his own, it wasn't hard to hear considering their places were right next door.

As if sensing Naru's dilemma he got up and held the blond's hand tight as they walked to the window closest to the front door and looked to see who was causing such a commotion.

Now at the window the blond then knew why he had such a dreadful feeing. There he was, his assaulter sai banging on the blond's door with enough force to break the wood keeping him from inside the blond's house. Seeing his adorable boyfriend's reaction he immediately knew who the guy was. Perfect now the ass kicking of the century was upon us.

With a deep kiss to the lips to distract his little blond Suke opened the door an walked to the blond's. A small freshly cut bush the only thing separating the raven from this scum of the earth. Naru watched from the window less frantic and scared because of his dear raven's reassuring kiss.

Noticing a new presence Sai stopped his banging to look at the man who seemed to tower over him which unfortunately did little to suppress his arrogance, not knowing who he was addressing Sai stupidly said verbatim

" oh hello, would you by any chance know the little whore of a blond that lives here? I'm ready for round 2 you see he still owes me for being such a tease"

Naru listened from the window in anger, just who the hell did that bastard think he was. Tears an afterthought as the blond waited for how his boyfriend would address the man.

Not one for talking in a situation such as this the raven punched Sai directly in his face knocking the boy down and breaking his nose, bright red blood decorated his pale face as he looked at the towering man above him. Being the sadistic creep he was Sai antagonized Suke more as if it would work out in his favor.

"Oh so you must be the poor sucker that slut has roped in now, don't waste your time he's a fucking tease , he act's like he just wants a good olé trusting friend but I know that's not true, but that little bitch called his dad and got a restraining order placed on me so tell you what let me get up and we can both have our turns i'll even let you go first" finished Sai smugly.

Naru was seething.

That bastard had the nerve, he wanted to go out there so bad and beat the shit out of the asshole hearing what he planned and even tried to do he could just see that smug look overtaking his features and it made him want to vomit. However if the blond thought he was the only one seething he was sadly mistaken.

His raven was now seeing red. He kicked Sai square in his chin while he was still on the ground from the previous punch and started beating the shit out the pale assaulter. Naru watched in awe he had only ever saw the look of protection and anger in his father when the situation had happened the first time around. He almost cried again.

People within the neighborhood now watched as the raven beat the crap out of the newfound stranger. They had all heard Sai when he first started banging and went to check what all the commotion was about. they were apparently unnoticed by the two ravens. They had heard everything Sai had said and was fuming right along with the loving pair. For the last couple of days the blond had took to trying to get to know some of his other neighbors along with Suke , some of them being around their age as well. The neighborhood had fell in love with the pair. They were gentle to not only each other but also the people in the neighborhood.

This creep deserved whatever ass kicking that came to him.

After about 20 minutes and bloodied knuckles Suke stopped as he noticed he was now a spectacle being watched by his neighbors.

Shit. He had just formed good bonds with them and all of his Naru's hard work was gonna go to waste because of this scum. To his surprise however as he stopped and took in his surroundings he realized that unlike the judgmental stares he was expecting he only saw looks of understanding and concern.

Seeing how this was Sai started to get angry no way this fucker was gonna get away with this, he called the police as everyone was occupied with making sure Suke was ok and told the dispatcher that he had been assaulted while trying to get into his home.

Fucking liar.

Sirens appeared moments later to everyone's shock and seeing them Naru ran outside to his raven's side despite his fear of seeing the bloodied man again. As everyone stared in confusion wondering who called the police the bloodied man only smirked knowing that once they saw him they would immediately take his side and lock up that bastard while he took the blond back too.

Holding unto the raven's hand tightly as he was ready to defend his boyfriend's innocence. Suke however only smirked as he saw the two officers. Sai was still smirking but the smug look had left as he noticed that his beater not only had a smirk as well but noticed a striking resemblance between the two cops and Suke.

Looking up at his boyfriend he wondered what the smirk was for as did the neighbors also ready to vouch for the tall man's innocence.

Two gorgeous looking dark haired officers now appeared in the mix now recognizing Suke and returned the smirk. Without any words and to the shock of everyone but Suke the two officers handcuffed a bloodied Sai and threw him in the back of the car with handcuffs the bloodied man screaming things like "bullshit" and "motherfuckers" as he was confined to the back of the cop car, everyone still hearing him and vice versa as the cops left the window down.

"Little brother I see you have fared well I would now hope such a commotion does not occur again" silence erupted. Did he just say brother? Thought everyone including the blond.

"Yes it seems this is not his first time in a situation such as this, I hope we have helped you considerably son" silence erupted again.

Did he just say son?

Both officers looking to the blond as they took off their police hats and bowed to the blond lifting back up with warm smiles "hello Naruto" began the tallest of the dark haired trio. " my name Is Fugaku Uchiha I am Suke's father and this is my eldest boy Itachi , I am aware that this situation is somewhat of a nightmare for you but rest easy now as this man will be put behind bars for a very long time" finished the tall man.

Naru was in disbelief. This was Suke's family and even with the circumstances they had still seemed so genuine and nice. The boy had started to cry.

Hugging the crying blond to his chest he explained that while Naru had texted him earlier from the parking lot he had also noticed the strange feeling his love had experienced himself and had texted his brother and father informing them of the details and dilemma of his blond with the two responding that whatever he did to the blonds attacker that they would take care of it. This being it.

The neighborhood sighed in relief now going back to their homes happy the couple would not be separated or judged. Sai however was now furious with defeat and remained silent.

That guy was the son and brother of the most successful and world renowned police force in the world. Just his fucking luck.

Before the two officers departed Fugaku whispered to the blond as the two raven brothers were talking about something neither could hear and said "take care of my son little Naru, know that me and my eldest will always be in your and my son's corner no matter what"

With a fatherly hug to the blond and a goodbye the two officers retreated back to the police station. Sai was in for hell crossing the son of the two most influential and powerful officers there was. He would never see the light of day again.

Now alone and watching the car ride down the street the blond and raven went back into their home.

"Your dad and brother are really nice Suke" said the blond fondly.

"And they think the same of you as well, not including words like cute and adorable" smirked the raven as he kissed his lover on the cheek.

Naru blushed happy that what seemed like the two most important people to his love had accepted him even with all the nonsense that just transpired.

"Now shall we get ready dinner is in a hour" said Suke lovingly.

"Of course" said Naru returning his answer just as lovingly.

It was surely a relief. of course the night could only get better. Right.

* * *

Authors notes- first and foremost i just wanna say thank you to everyone that actually enjoy my stories its very much appreciated but i want to go on record and say that if you don't like what i put out feel free to not read it i'm not forcing you too and while it would be nice to know that everyone that read's my stories will love them as much as i do it would also be unrealistic. so do me and favor enjoy what you read regardless of the genre , category or characters instead of spreading nonsense.

HAPPY READING!


	10. Bruises and impressions

After there whole fiasco a couple of hours ago the two decided to take a shower.

Although the two were lucky Suke had two showers. You would think they were soldiers the way they stood at attention, if you know what I mean.

They both chose button ups and dress pants, the shirts opposite of each other in color Black and white and of course the pants tailor made to fit.

Naru secured Suke's watch closed adding a subtle bling to his look. Our favorite blond then went back into the bathroom as to get something to wrap around Suke's slightly swollen and slightly bloodied hand. Taking the chance as his blond was not in the room he went into one of the kitchen cabinets at the very top, to which Naru couldn't reach might I add. And pulled out a small box. Hurrying and putting it in his pocket just in time the blue eyed boy appeared again bandaging his boyfriend's hand.

Finishing up and securing the bandage the blond then looked up in shock as a box appeared in his line of vision along with a smirking raven. Before the blond could respond the raven spoke.

" Sweet little naru I wanted to wait until we came back from dinner but due to the events of today I think now would be a perfect time" the blond still shocked listened to his boyfriend trying to understand what the coal eyed man was trying to say.

"While this is not a proposal I feel that it is much more important than that, it is a promise to you that no matter what i'll always care and be by your side not matter what, I want you to always look at this and smile knowing that I will always be with you" as the raven finished the blond looked on teary eyed as Suke opened a boy revealing a promise ring with real light catching topaz with Sapphire and diamonds aligning the band. The color of topaz and sapphire insinuating their favorite colors.

The blond now crying as the ring was pushed onto his smaller finger, it was beautiful.

"W-when did you even have time to get this" asked the sniffling man as he examined his hand completely engrossed with the lovely jewelry.

"I had this idea for a while now actually, me and Itachi had planned it and after all that commotion with that scum being dragged away to the back of the police car earlier I went and talked with Itachi who was the first I discussed it with , when you where talking with my father itachi slipped it to me , he had actually picked it up today so him and my dad coming today was completely by coincidence" said Suke warmly.

He really did care for the blond he would even go so far as to say he loved him, this promise ring would be the first step in them spending the rest of their lives together all he had to do was be patient and for Naru Suke would wait to they were old and gray if that's what his blond wanted.

"Suke I love it so much, so much thought and dedication seems like it went into it, but wait are you telling me if your brother and father weren't in route you would've went to jail" asked Naru raising an eyebrow in question.

" Of course not either way that menace would have went to jail , my father is chief so nothing would have happened really if two different cops decided to show up instead, either way they all know me so it wouldn't have matter regardless" replied the raven.

Locking the door and heading to Suke's car they both rode in comfortable silence Naru still looking down at the ring engrossed and Suke while keeping his eyes on the road also smirked at his boyfriend's adorableness, he was glad his blond had that reaction. Even more glad that the blond gave him the address beforehand because with the way the blond was distracted with the ring they probably wouldn't have made it.

As Suke pulled up to a large gate Naru's attention was taken from the ring, he put in the code for the gate and it opened to reveal a glorious mansion. Suke held his cool.

They got out the car and what seemed to be a family butler welcomed Naru back with Suke in tow while they waited for the blond's father.

Now inside the spacious home Suke looked around it was gorgeous, extremely gorgeous in fact. Suke held his cool.

Somewhat light footsteps interrupted the silence and pulled the lovers attention to the steps. Minato Namikaze , famed director and producer was his dear little Naru's father.

Suke's cool had left the building.

Naru lightly laughed , he knew is boyfriend wanted to be a director just like he also knew that while he was still in college he was very talented , which is why even though the dinner was for his dad to meet him Naru didn't miss the chance to inform his dad about his very talented boyfriend. I guess the ring wouldn't be the only surprise tonight.

He grabbed Suke's hand reassuring and reminding him to be calm ,To which the raven nodded his appreciation. "Naru my loving son its so good to see you , how have you been ?" Beamed Minato energetically " I've been great dad I have so much to tell you " said the smaller blond matching his fathers optimism.

"Dad this is who I've been telling you about , this is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha" began the boy. Now back calm Suke gave a small smile and shook the taller blond's hand "well hello Sasuke it's a pleasure to meet you, my son seems to have really taken a liking to you , his smile hasn't faltered not once" the older man joked causing Naru to lightly blush.

"The pleasure is all mine sir, you have a wonderful home" said Suke with a politely.

"Oh please Sasuke there is no need to be so formal , my son has always had great judgement and if he likes you so do I, you can just call me dad" exclaimed the older blonde brightly. "Now lets have dinner". The two blonds led the way while Suke was a few steps back just taking in the beauty of the home.

The raven was welcomed with open arms and it actually made him feel great that both of their families had accepted them both so much. They reached the somewhat large table in the dining room where food was already served. After they filled their plates Minato got straight to the point.

"Son don't think I didn't notice the slight flutter of your eyes when I asked you how have you been, it will do you no good to hold it in" started Minato.

Putting down his fork and lowering his head a little as to not meet his dad's intense stare his dad and boyfriend waited. "Sai came to my house today" said the blond quietly but just enough for both to hear. Minato was furious and went into father mode in less than a second.

"Are you ok? he didn't hurt you did he? Why didn't you call me? You know I have a guy who can take care of him for just $5000 right sweetie?" The blond was bombarded with questions as he expected, he ignored the last question though while looking at his erratic dad happy to have such a caring father. To answer all of the questions though the blond just pointed to Suke who was still eating quietly but not without still paying attention.

"Young Sasuke what does my son mean?" Asked the older man.

holding up his bandaged hand he said in all seriousness, "I took care of it" with a protective gleam in his eye. Minato smirked, his son had found a fine partner but those words insinuated a lot so he asked what the raven had meant to which Suke explained the earlier events from the nuisance banging on poor Naru's door to Suke beating the shit out of him to his dad and brother coming to arrest him.

Minato smirked in approval not only had the bastard that touched his son had the crap beaten out of him but he had done so legally as well so no backlash. Oh yes his son had found the perfect partner.

The evening went very well after that. The blonds discussing some things amongst themselves with Suke just watching and listening in amusement while some conversations involved subjects like acting and directing something that Minato and Suke liked to which it was Naru's turn to watch and listen in amusement.

As the night drew closer Naru had gave his father a look as if to remind him of something, this didn't go unnoticed by his loving boyfriend who only looked with confusion and slight interest.

"Sasuke I am aware you want to be a director correct"

"Yes sir" he received a slight glare from Minato,

" my apologies, y-yes father" said the raven to a now smiling Minato.

"Very well then, as you know Sasuke I want nothing but the best for my son whatever he wants that is in and out of my means I as a father will make sure that it is obtained, although I will not walk my son through life that is for him to do and tonight I have gained a new son as well one that I am already quite proud of" Suke lightly blushed feeling quite honored at the moment as he continued to listen.

"With Naru his interest involves fashion a very respectable career path and one that he is very passionate about and while I cannot just get him a job with some of the most world renowned fashion designers In the world i can at least open the door for him a little bit to become one on his own, now Sasuke you are interested in directing and that I can get you a job doing but that would be too easy and from what I can gather from you that is not what you would want, so with that being said I want to recruit you as one of my amateur directors under me personally as to open that door for you just as I can do Naru, so will you take my offer" said the older man smiling

Suke was at a lost for words. This was the offer of a lifetime , he sat shocked with his mouth agape still processing the older man's words. Realizing the state he was in he closed his mouth and looked to his boyfriend who looked back at him with a loving , approving look in his eyes. Suke then knew what this was it was just like the promise ring situation to which he overflowed with pride. His blond was perfect.

After an excited yes and dessert the couple got ready to go back home saying their goodbyes and promises to have dinner again. soon they had drove back home both beaming with happiness. Soon they were back home and in the living room to which the raven initiated a deep kiss full of love and adoration, the blond kissed back with a moan.

He picked his smaller love up bridal style and brought them both to the room continuing their heated kiss only separating once to catch their breath and take of their clothes. The two had waited not wanting to move to fast or make the other uncomfortable but the built up sexual attraction on top of the overflowing love the two had for each other left them like this.

Tonight was the night.

The raven kissed the blond's bare neck leaving love bites here and there letting anyone who dared that Naru was his only and vise versa.

The blond moaned in appreciation tangling his hands in the soft dark hair , now trailing kisses down the blond's stomach he stopped just in front of the Blond's hardened cock already overflowing with arousal and took it in his mouth. His love rendered speechless with pleasure. It didn't take Suke's skilled mouth long before his love exploded to which he swallowed not missing a drop.

Naru kissed his love again remnants of his taste still on the raven's tongue made the blond horny once again so as to return the favor he went lower till he was met with his gorgeous boyfriend's more than large arousal.

It was huge, but Suke wasn't the only one skilled and took dear Suke to the root in one go.

" N-naru h-how can you-" the raven's sentence cut short from the overwhelming pleasure his blond was giving him , his only words only came later to alert the blond on his fast approaching release and like Suke took everything without a drop. Unlike Naru who had to get aroused again though Suke remained at attention grabbing the blond's hips with his bigger form on top of the small blond positioning himself at Naru's hole.

The anticipation was killing them both, with Suke still slick with cum and spit from his blond he pushed all the way inside in one go. Naru came again with a scream of his lover's name with Suke clenching his teeth at the sublime tightness.

"S-suke move it inside me" panted the blond.

With renewed excitement. the raven started to move slowly at first but gradually picked up speed while the tight hole clenched him wonderfully.

"Ah-aah S-suke h-harder it's so full" at that command the raven switched positions the blond now on his hands and knees while his love pounded into him for all he was worth.

"Naru you feel fantastic around my cock , every time I pull out your hole hungrily sucks me back in" said Suke sexily as he licked the shell of Naru's ear.

Faster than he could realize Suke was now on his back his lover crawling over to him in the most sexy way now grabbing a hold of Suke's cock and pushing the large appendage inside eyes rolling to the back of his head as he did so with the raven grunting at the delicious heat now back on his cock, his blond rode and gyrated with enough vigor to put a porn star to shame. This was the breaking point.

"N-naru I'm c-close" said the raven nearly out of breath.

"Inside I w-want your cum to fill me all the way up" said the blissed out blond , Suke really was the best he's ever had.

Fulfilling his love's wished he emptied inside Naru some overflowing and leaking out with the two not caring at the moment. He pulled out of his blue eyed beauty giving him one last kiss before falling back into the soft plush pillows his blond opting to lay on his chest content.

"I love you so much Suke"

" I love you even more my little Naru"

They both fell into one of the best sleeps they had ever had.

Yes the day had surely gotten better and ended as if in paradise.

It would only get better from here.

* * *

Authors notes- ok so this was my first time writing lemon so i hope it doesn't seem like the bare minimum but oh well even if it is im still learning. Thanks for reading everyone and HAPPY READING.


	11. Pancakes and pinkette's

The next couple of weeks after the meeting of their respective families were pretty mellow.

Naru had taken to staying over Suke's place more and more , only going to his place when he needed to grab a few more articles of clothing. Suke loved having the blond stay with him all the time. His bed had never been warmer , so when the blond had came back to Suke's place today from class the raven was more than happy to offer him the key to his home.

"Whats this Suke?" Asked the blond. Of course it was a key but it could have belonged to anything. Thought the blue eyed boy.

"Its your key to the house , you stay over here enough anyway even when i'm gone. Why wouldn't my boyfriend have a key" said the raven as he kissed his blond boyfriend on the forehead.

The blond examined the key, it had Suke's family symbol on the front while his was on the back. Adorable.

"So how about we go to the grocery store? Food is getting pretty low in here and even though you and me both don't wanna cook tonight I want to get it done sooner than later" said Suke grabbing his gray hoodie.

With a nod Naru also grabbed his hoodie only in orange and proceeded to Suke's car. As usual the raven opened Naru's door and let him in.

Damn he loved that. Suke is always such a gentleman.

As Naru put on his seatbelt the raven looked pass him and to the Blond's g wagon, it had gotten all types of dents in it from when he had beat the crap out of Sai and he really wanted to do something about it. His blond would never admit how much he missed the red vehicle, Suke had even saw him browsing for a new one as well but opted out saying stuff like "just cause he wanted it didn't mean he needed it".

And while Suke admired his love even more for trying to think responsibly isn't that what he had a super wealthy boyfriend for?

The ride to the grocery store was ridden in comfortable silence and after a few minutes they where there. Naru grabbed the shopping cart while Suke walked at his side putting in most of the stuff they had run out of like meat and vegetables and even some junk food that the two either liked or wanted to try out.

As with anything else they did people stared as the lovely couple shopped. Thankfully that milk was the last on their lists of groceries. A whopping 637.50 was paid for their groceries, some moms in the checkout line jealous they couldn't get healthy and junk food items collectively for their kids. The women grimacing about the upcoming whining their respective kids had waiting for them at not getting that brand new sugar packed and colorful cereal they wanted. The goddamn frosted flakes seemed never ending.

Now out the store the pair proceeded to load the trunk of Suke's car , thankfully the trunk was big enough. The ride back consisted of a couple of songs on the radio and Suke suggesting IHOP later to which the blond agreed. It was still pretty early in the afternoon after they arrived home and unloaded the groceries so they opted on watching that cooking show with the really perky host.

A couple of episodes later indicated that it was about 8:30 so the boys decided to get ready, nothing special just some hoodies and sweats completed with slides. I mean it wasn't like they were doing anything fancy.

They made it to IHOP fairly quick since around this time the streets an what not were mostly clear. The mid sized restaurant was mostly empty , only filled with some college students from their school , the students waved not wanting to bother the pair to much in which the raven and blond waved back gratefully.

Seated by a nice middle aged woman who like the other students dining as well, realized the pair did not want to be bothered to much just asked for their drinks and informed them that their actual waitress would be with them shortly. After informing the woman of their drinks and nodding in thanks the woman went on her way.

The lovely couple talked a little about non important things enjoying the other's company mostly. "What are you planning on getting? I think i'll get the strawberry cheesecake pancakes and a side of bacon" Began Naru.

"I thought about the steak and eggs but I want to try something different" replied the raven.

"Hmmm, I think you might fall into the more hearty category, pancakes are just enough to get me full and leave me with leftovers but I think you might need something larger" replied the blond thoughtfully.

With a nod the raven examined the menu a final time.

"How about the Colorado omelette? It has lots of meats , veggies and cheeses plus you can choose a side pancakes". A smile was given as the conformation.

The raven really had a big appetite and if he didn't work out as often as he did he would probably be as big as a house but that just meant he got to cook more for his coal eyed love something he was slowly starting to fall in love with and after they had decided on their meals the blond had initiated a conversation in which he was thinking about changing his major. Of course his raven fully supported his decision no matter what he ended up choosing.

They waited a little over 10 minutes before noticing the voice all high pitched and squeaky and frankly the door was just close enough for the two to make a break for it , but really they couldn't run from the nuisance forever and dammit they were hungry.

"Sasuke, Naruto I can't believe you eat at places like this, i'll get you anything you want just name it" said the pink haired girl fairly loudly.

The other students still dining looked at the girl feeling sorry for the couple it was obvious to everyone there that they came here aside from the food to also not have to be bombarded and stalked the whole night.

The raven coldly told the girl both of their drinks and meals and sent her on her way. A little longer than necessary and the pair had their meals.

"If I would have known that monster worked here I would've chose denny's" joked Suke making them both laugh. Unfortunately the pinkette saw this as a invitation to join the two again.

She walked over to the their table again trying to laugh cutely and insert herself into their conversation but it only came off creepy and annoying. As she stopped her creepy laughter she zeroed in on Naru's hand and all the while invading not only the personal space but also the privacy of the two said the dumbest thing to ever leave her mouth.

"Oh Naru that ring is so beautiful , even under the dim lights in here the jewels really sparkle. Your boyfriend must have spent a fortune on it , with such a pretty ring you'd think you would be home with him and not out with Sasuke so late at night good thing you too are only good friends".

Silence. Like really silent silence ensued.

She was a fucking idiot. Was a statement that rang collectively throughout the restaurant, some couldn't even help but snicker at her stupidity not even the pair in front of her.

"Uhhh, Sakura what makes you think Suke isn't my boyfriend" questioned the blond because even though he thought her stupidity was humorous it didn't stop him from being slightly annoyed either , I mean they did only come out to get something too eat. The raven sensed the blond's annoyance now thinking it would've been better to just stay home.

"Well because me and Suke are destined to be together of course" said the pinkette confidently.

…..yup she was an idiot. And that same idiocy caused everyone to once again fall silent.

It really was a damn shame.

Before his dear blond could answer Suke chimed in.

"First of all Sakura you're an idiot, a fucking moron if were being honest and unlike you i'm destined to be with the person I love an that's Naru, That ring you see on his finger is one that I gave to him and you'll do well to remember that not only will he acquire more but also that he is mine as I am his now leave so we can eat in peace.

Now in her shocked state the hostess from before retrieved the pinkette having witnessed the whole situation and informed the couple that they would get a new waitress.

Their breakfast and dinner combo went along smoothly after their waitress was replaced.

And not wanting to be complete assholes left the pinkette a $20 tip.

On their way out they thanked the nice host and slipped her a grateful 500 dollar bonus because of course it was a lot but anyone who could get rid of Sakura was obvious a real life angel. The lady was shocked , the pair just smiled warmly at the stunned hostess and proceeded to drive home.

Pulling back into the garage and now standing at the door with Naru using his brand new key to let them in the house proceeded with the two getting undressed, Suke in a plain white shirt and his boxers while Naru stuck with one of Suke's slightly larger shirts since it pretty much covered him just above the knees comfortably.

They watched tv for a while with the blue eyed boy eventually breaking the silence.

"Suke? When you confronted Sakura you meant all of that right?"

The blond then blushed as his love took his smaller hand into his larger one kissing the finger in which the ring laid secured.

" I meant every single word sweet Naru, theres no one in this world that could ever replace you and you and I both know we have found a never ending love in each other" finishing his confession the raven kissed the eyelids of his now teary eyed blond.

His Suke really did say the best things, it made him feel even more loved knowing the raven only showed this side for him and their families.

With their love still stronger than ever the two said their I love you's and fell asleep cuddled together.

That is after some raunchy X-rated activities ensued.

Being in love really was the best.

* * *

Authors notes- lol so i was having mild writers block for a couple of days but i just might have some inspiration so hopefully i can start uploading regularly again but i wouldn't get my hopes up too much and although i might upload a little slower i wont just stop completely. So again HAPPY READING.


	12. Sectionals and surprises

The weekend had come and gone and the pair had started their morning by skipping breakfast and making their way back to campus.

Naru had managed to switch his major to culinary arts along with pastry arts. As luck would have it the cooking department was closer to Suke's department than the fashion department ever was and with the blond's adaptability and intelligence he was already well caught up if not more to his new fellow classmates.

A text From Suke informed the blond what time his boyfriend's class would end to which the blond replied that his dismissal would be the same.

30 minutes later and their classes where over. The blond now running over to his raven with a container.

"So how do you like your new classes love?" Asked the raven as he put his arm around the shorter blond's shoulder and leading them to the café around the corner.

" it was wonderful , it was way less stressful than any of my fashion courses and the people there are way nicer. They really are passionate about cooking, I almost feel bad like I weaseled my way in there, oh and I made cookies" finished the blond.

"Naru you haven't weaseled your way in there , your there because your good at cooking. Trust me I know" said the raven as he thought of all the wonderful meals his Naru had cooked since he practically moved in, the cookies were only further proving his point on how good the blond was.

A kiss for the reassurance his raven gave him and a few blocks later brought them to the café. Fortunately they only wanted a soft drink, the line was longer than what they liked but it moved quickly and they were in and out without a problem.

they arrived home and into their living room , tossing their respective bags aside an descending onto the couch. Could you Imagine? Suffocation and death by a damn couch.

"Suke get your keys were going to the furniture store right now".

Suke trembled slightly, his blond could be terrifying when angry.

"Fine but which one? The two across town are really shitty and the other three are a pain to get to unless you can evade all the afternoon traffic" sighed the raven.

"Well it's a good thing I know how to evade traffic then now isn't it" smirked the blond as he grabbed his boyfriend's keys.

Now Suke had offered the blond drive his car plenty of times which quite honestly was a feat in itself since the raven hated other people besides his family even looking at his car. Safe to say valet parking was especially annoying for him plus he still felt a little guilty about damaging the blond's g wagon so theres that. Anyway the blond was now in the drivers seat calm for the most part having driven a similar car before although not of this caliber. Adjusting the mirror and the seat and the blond was ready to go.

The blond handled the car with ease as if he was made to drive it , dodging traffic and taking convenient shortcuts had them there in less than 30 minutes. Suke had been watching Naru drive the whole time taking in how his blond handled the Maserati with great care and elegance with that thought in mind he considered getting his love one himself but his birthday was still a couple of weeks away and he had quite enough time to find his Naru a great gift.

The raven recognized the furniture store as the place were he first got his demon of a couch and grimaced, that would mean that stupid saleswoman would probably get to ambush him into buying another terrible peace of furniture again. The look of determination on Naru's face however eased the worry of the raven as they made their way into the store.

"Hello my name is Miyu, how can I help you two handsome gentleman today" said the perky blond obviously flirting more so to Suke than him.

Ignoring the woman and grabbing his raven's hand they found their way to the sectionals and started trying out the new options. The overly perky woman following them again.

" oh yes that one is not so good, as you can see it's a much lower price than the rest which makes the quality much less appealing I mean really luxury is always better , now how about the ultra plush 720 version over here" said the woman without anyone asking.

Once again ignoring the woman Naru asked his love what he thought of the couch that he was actually looking at, it was black in color with 2 built in recliners side by side along with cupholders and a massage mode.

Suke would have married the couch had he not promised his blond beauty first. The raven gave his approval also suggesting they should get the tv stand that came with the sectional.

Now Naru and Suke were no strangers to the more luxurious items not only in the furniture store but also in general. so with that knowledge they obviously knew the value of something less luxurious as well ,to which they didn't mind, I mean some luxury items are much worse than basic items and being as though some are more luxurious than others it's almost like there more for show and tell or a collectors item as opposed to actual practical usage. If Suke wanted it then the blond would get it, it didn't matter if it was luxury or not but it surely did to her.

At this point the woman was pissed her commission was gonna be shitty all because that blond jerk kept ignoring her. In a last ditch effort the blond woman hurried to the two men trying to convince them to get the limited edition glass tv stand which was really more a décor piece as opposed to something actually practical.

They still ignored her.

"Look just because your cheap doesn't mean your hot boyfriend has to be , how the hell can you keep suggesting these shitty items as if there better quality than all our newer versions" the two had been ready to argue back with her until they noticed the girl's manager behind her and smirked in acknowledgment . The idiot didn't even notice.

"Even if you were talking to invisible customers I still wouldn't deem it appropriate for you to address them in such a way" said the boss sternly. With the now mopping woman in tow the manager led the couple to the register, the blond pulling out his clean and shiny black card.

"Ah so good to see you again and I recognize you as well , I apologize for my employee's behavior and I hope you have found all to your liking.

"No problem Ochita and all is well no hard feelings" said Suke close to his blond.

"Thank you very much , would you like same day delivery or 3 day which is a 300 dollar difference?" Said the manager.

"Same day delivery please and add the tv stand as well also with same day delivery, oh and add that coffee table too" said Naru.

With a swipe of the card and a thank you to the manager the boys drove back home to wait for their purchases.

" Naru you know I could've bought my own couch right?" Said the raven warmly.

"Of course sweetie but so what we both have just as much money and I knew ever since you fell asleep on my couch that I wanted to get you the same one so enjoy" said the blond with a kiss on the cheek to his raven.

An hour and a half later and the furniture movers arrived. The sectional, table and tv stand were placed in the home, at least after the movers stoped gawking with envy at the nice place.

"This couch really is fantastic Naru just the right amount of firmness and softness" said the raven while holding the blue eyed blond in his lap. The blond snuggled into Suke's warmth and decided to order a pizza and some wings. A comfy night so to speak .

"Hey Suke? the school year is almost over have you decided on what your project is gonna be"

"Well actually its more of a surprise if anything, my professor granted me the ok the other day so I can prolong it until we graduate" replied the raven.

"Why wait until the end of the year though, it must be something super serious then huh" said Naru.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it love, enough about me though what about your project? Is there anything you plan on making?" Asked the raven.

"Well at first It was annoying trying to find an idea all things considered but I settled on a 4 tiered wedding cake" said the blond excitedly.

"Best of luck to you then sweetie" said the raven.

A knock on the door signaled the pizza which really didn't stand a chance against two growing men but hey. Chicken bones and pizza crust was all that remained and full stomachs graced the new couch satisfied. it was almost 10:00 and now they would probably fall into a damn coma had they wanted to actually sleep on the couch that night.

But like the adoring boyfriend he was Suke lifted up his blond bridal style with the blond's arms securely around his neck and retreated to their bedroom undressing the blond , non sexually of course I mean come on they were exhausted.

Naru automatically snuggled up to the raven who loved the gesture and the two descended into sleep.

The next morning followed in chaos.

Well more like negligence I guess.

Fuck it, it might've just been plain stupidity.

There was the finished box of pizza and wings , the window opened from the two not wanting to turn on the ac and right there the cause for confusion, the cause for irritation and quite frankly the cause for the two wanting to burn the damn house down in annoyance.

Goddamn ants raiding their kitchen from the window to the box of food they had last night to some even farther looking for an alternative meal like unwanted house guests.

Just who the hell was gonna sit and wait for a exterminator to come.

Fuck it they'd deal with it after they got dressed.

It was gonna be a long week.

* * *

Authors notes- ok so i just wanted to keep you guys on the up & up of the next one or two chapters just incase any confusion arise so with that being said the next few chapters may get slightly time skippy without drastically transitioning into the future that is. I honestly shouldn't even have to explain but oh well i mean it is safe to say some might get confused but anyway thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers and as always HAPPY READING!


	13. Ants and anticipation

The whole ant fiasco a couple of weeks ago was a little more than annoying to say the least. The damn exterminator wouldn't be able to come at a time that wasn't the same as their classes so somehow without either knowing they both called their dads and wouldn't luck have it the two men were free, ready and willing.

This should be fun.

The couple left their spare keys again without neither knowing as they got into Suke's car and went off to school.

Minato made it to the home first parking his silver Audi on the sidewalk as opposed to the garage, after locking the vehicle he went to the welcome mat looking under it and grabbing Naru's spare key from were it was hidden.

The house was neat and tidy of course due to Naru, long years with his son had him well aware of his son's overbearing cleanliness.

A short walk brought him to the kitchen with the young looking father inspecting the counter to which an abundance of ants were scattered.

Gross.

Snapping out of his apparent daydream Minato now looked to the doorknob which was now jiggling as if someone was using a key.

The older blond began to walk to the door but stopped midway having seen who had just stepped through the door.

A tall man maybe around 6'4 with a face that was rather stern looking at first but after staring for a little bit the older blond noticed that the tall man's face was actually softened and that it was just how he looked not how he probably felt. He was actually very good looking and he looked to be well built as well along with a nice sense of style for the most part , he actually looked familiar in a sense.

The taller man had looked up feeling someone staring at him and almost had a hitch in his breath. A young looking man maybe in his early 20's was already in the supposed to be empty home. He had bright blond hair which looked pleasantly natural against his tan like skin but was shorter than most looking to only be between 5'7 and 5,9. He was obviously well versed in fashion for his outfit looked ravishing on him. He looked similar to his son's lover young Naru, maybe this was his older brother perhaps.

The so called staring contest now becoming awkward Fugaku decided to break the silence.

"My apologies I wasn't aware anyone else would be here, My name is Fugaku Uchiha I am Sasuke's father. you must be young Naru's older brother He hadn't mentioned it when we first got acquainted but it is a pleasure to meet you" started Fugaku

Confusion and slight embarrassment rang through the taller man as the little blond had started to laugh cutely, the raven however only raised his eyebrow at the act wondering if he had said something out of sorts.

Noticing the look of confusion the blond slowly stopped laughing only small chuckles remaining realizing that the taller man was actually confused. "Im sorry Fugaku it's just that your comment kind of caught me off guard, forgive me and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. Pleased to make your acquaintance" said the blond politely.

Fugaku's eyed widened in shock, Naruto's dad looked like he wasn't a day over at least 24, his curiosity peaked as he looked at the blond. the stern looking man Asked for Minato's age.

"40 years old" said the blond with a proud smile. " now since you have mine what about yours, while you may not believe me my implications are the same as yours, you look quite young and i'm sure your age will be just as much of a shock" said the blond kindly.

The blond was quite well spoken, something Fugaku had a thing for so with a faint blush he answered the charming Minato with "45 years old" said Fugaku.

" good looking and age appropriate, looks like I've hit the jackpot" Said Minato jokingly but also very serious. This caused the older raven to blush again at the blond's straightforwardness.

With a slight cough as if to collect himself Fugaku suggested he and the blond go to the couch realizing that the two were obviously there for the same reasons.

" so Fugaku what do you do for a living, while you do look quite stern without really realizing it you also look like a man of excitement" began the blond.

"I am a head police officer at the Uchiha police department and yes while I am a man who enjoys excitement I can say that fortunately it hasn't been anything too exciting within the force lately, exciting things are usually very time consuming, enough of me though what is it that you do Minato?"

said Fugaku not even aware of how sexy and entrancing his voice sounded to Minato.

before Fugaku even realized the blond's dilemma he snapped out of his entrancement long enough to respond to the raven.

" I'm a producer and director although I don't think my career is nearly as exciting as yours, although a police film I did a while back was pretty exciting, the film was kind of like an anthology i'm thinking of writing something similar to it again" the blond man said kindly

"WAIT! , you're the director and producer for tales of a cop? that movie is part of my inspiration for becoming a cop, I cant believe it. you had to have still been fairly young when you made that movie, to think you could make something so impactful even at that age is spectacular" it made the blond blush.

"Why thank you Fugaku, you really know how to flatter a person, how about we watch "tales of a cop" I happen to have a copy I left with Naru. Im sure its here as well". Said the Minato charmingly.

Blushing the older raven confirmed an ok, slightly excited about being able to watch the holy grail of movies in his opinion with the director no less.

They were fairly into the movie, Fugaku more so than anyone almost knowing every line or gesture the characters did. The blond man found it cute.

he watched his all time favorite movie while also looking out the corner of his eye and admired the blonds good looks. Of course the blond had said he looked young but the scars and injuries that the older raven had acquired over his years in the force made him look more mature if anything, fortunately it didn't take away from his mysteriously sexy looks.

The blond however was one of those unflawed beauties. You would think he had plastic surgery as would most famous people in the public eye of his profession but Minato definitely wasn't one of those people.

The blond then looked over to the raven noticing how calm Fugaku had now become.

Sure Fugaku was calm before he was an Uchiha but for some reason the blond stirred him up more than his bitch of an ex wife ever could and that made him slightly uneasy and again unlike his ex wife the blond actually picked up on this and waited as if expecting Fugaku to say something.

Fuga- the blond silenced

as the older raven kissed him deeply on the lips of course there was no resistance and they ended up making out like teenagers on the couch. quite heatedly might I add.

Fugaku moved his hand up and down the blond's thigh earning a moan in response.

The raven had started to lift up the blond's shirt when.

 ***knock knock- Kono extermination, we got a call this morning is anyone home?**

The raven got up again calmly leaving a dazed blond and opening the door. It didn't take the exterminator long maybe less than an hour at best. While waiting and full of the signature Uchiha confidence Fugaku slipped his arm around the blond as if they had been together for years while effectively going back to watching tv, Minato didn't complain. not that he wanted to anyway.

The exterminator now gone and the two were comfortably sitting on the sofa watching the tv before hearing the keys jingle once more.

It was around 2:30 by now and of course from the keys alone that signaled their respective son's.

They parted casually not because they didn't want to be caught but because they wanted to greet the two boys for what college students would deem as a long day.

Looking into their home the two were surprised to see both of their dads but didn't read to much into it figuring they both were there for the same thing anyway.

"Well son it was nice seeing you again. how about dinner next week I know a great place" Said Minato happily.

The younger blond was just about to answer yes when his future father in law put his arm around his dad and answered on their behalf instead. "Yes that would be wonderful, how about Saturday at 8".

Still in shock but nodding the couple watched as their dads walked hand in hand only parting to exchange numbers and go to their respective vehicles.

"Hey Suke? What the hell was that?" Asked Naru staring at the now empty garage and sidewalk, aside from their cars of course.

Smirking Suke replied back " I think theres a new couple in town" his chuckling rang in the now quiet living room.

Naru seemed to be deep in thought and actually took quite a bit of time before answering happily " actually that wouldn't be too bad now that I think about it having your dad date mine would actually be great , I mean it surely is better than some stranger and Fugaku is a nice person too and they both have their own money so there wouldn't be any qualms about that"

The raven listened to his blond and nodded his head in agreement smiling warmly as he did so.

His little family was just beginning.

* * *

Authors notes- honestly this chapter could have been up yesterday but i was super busy and i just didn't have the time but im really proud of how this chapter ended up mostly and it should really help the story as it transitions over so stay tuned and HAPPY READING.


	14. Junior year and nausea scares

Sophomore year had come and gone with a bunch of ups and downs. Both Suke and Naru academically speaking did wonderfully. Then again who would have thought otherwise.

The downs included some of the undercover fangirls still not accepting that the two were actually in a serious relationship, it really was annoying after a while but nothing they couldn't get through obviously.

Ups included their dads dating. I mean it was awkward at first but eventually both grew to accept it figuring that in all honesty the two really were perfect for each other.

it really was a good year all in all.

Junior year at the university had came along now and with it came the chilly winds of fall, the realization that all their hard work and dedication would soon come to fruition was also more than exciting.

Suke awoke well rested and refreshed. The raven now slept better than ever since his blue eyed boyfriend worked his way into his heart.

I know gushy right? But back to the story at hand.

Said raven turned to his side his blond still deep in slumber and his arms still wrapped around the raven securely, the shine of the sun peaking trough the blinds and reflecting off of the infamous promise ring. While still wrapped up in his love the raven successfully turned over slightly to check his phone. The clock read 7:30 October 7. 3 more days is what went though the raven's head for reasons obvious of course. Little Naru's birthday was just three days away it was looking to be a good one as well.

Knowing the time now the raven proceeded to wake little Naru up but recoiled in shock as the blonds eyes shot open along with the blond stumbling out of their bed and to the toilet.

In the next few minutes Suke ran to Naru's side at the sound of Him emptying the contents of his stomach. Today had made two days this had been happening.

"its been two days already, something is obviously wrong i'm taking you to the hospital today" voiced Suke as he rubbed circles in his love's back.

Not having the energy to make a fuss little Naru just agreed as Suke grabbed a cold wash cloth and wiped the sweat and residue off of his face.

A rinse and clean of their mouth and body and the two were ready to go. As per routine the raven opened his blond's side of the door and helped him gently inside then closing the door and making his way to the drivers side. The ride to the doctors was slightly uncomfortable due to Naru clearly being in slight distress and Suke worrying about his little blond.

The two made it to the hospital after what seemed like the longest ride ever and after a few pages of paperwork and a wait of only a few minutes the couple was told to go to room 22B.

The blond climbed up onto the examination table laying all the way back with his arm covering his face from the blinding lights of the room. Noticing his blonds distress he grabbed his hand reassuring the blond that everything would be just fine. Suke snapped out of his thoughts noticing the doctor walking into the room. The woman was older maybe around 50 or 60 and was referred to as after much insistence that they call her by her first name. Probably as a tactic to make them feel more comfortable and acquainted .

The raven helped his love up as the doctor ordered and checked all the things you would at a normal visit. Ears , mouth ,eyes and lungs. Everything seemed to be in order but it was obvious to the doctor something else was amiss. "Naru I'm going to ask you some questions and then from there we're gonna do some blood work and send you on your way ok"

With a nod the blond waited with patience.

"Ok so have you been feeling nauseous?" A nod in yes. "Have you been experiencing excessive cravings and large appetites?" Both nodded yes this caused the blond to glare at his raven cutely causing Suke to chuckle. " ok last but not least, have you been having unprotected sex?" This question however stumped the two as it was unexpected but neither he nor Suke was particularly ashamed or shy in regards to their sex life so the blond answered yes with a nod of his head.

"Ok Naru i'm gonna take some blood for some blood work so we can run some tests , as far as the nausea I can't really do anything for that but the pain however I will write you a prescription and you can pick it up at your closest pharmacy". She really was a nice woman.

" do you have any idea how long it will take to receive his results" asked the raven as he helped little Naru put on his brown fur lined parka. The raven was informed of 3 days.

right on Naru's birthday. After Suke put on his matching coat only differing in color the two drove in only minor silence to the pharmacy.

The raven payed for the blonds medicine along with strawberry flavored soda, two bags of nacho flavored Doritos and 3 twix candy bars. The raven now noticed how much larger his blond's appetite had really gotten. But opted not to voice this new observation seeing as on their way back home and now paying attention to the blond munching on his snacks was then that the raven noticed now his love was gaining more of his natural tan finish as opposed to his pale looking face while in distress earlier.

Th pair went to the doctor earlier in the day so they still had plenty of time to do whatever their agenda called for which right now was the two pulling out their respective mac books and completing the following lectures sent by their professors which only required the two to take notes on the PowerPoint given.

"Suke baby if your finished do you think you can fix us something to eat" said the boy with his dazzling blue eyes. The coal eyed man simply couldn't resist. "Any taste for anything love?" Asked the raven. "Well I don't want you to go completely out your way so some of the Alfredo and garlic bread I made yesterday would really be great right now". Nodding in agreement the raven walked to the kitchen and worked his microwave magic.

Naru put his and Suke's laptops away and made his way to the dining area where his loving boyfriend plated and served their meal for the night.

"So how are you feeling right now? Better than earlier I hope" asked Suke while twirling the thin noodles onto his fork. " well earlier I felt just awful and when we went to pick up my medicine along with those snacks I felt slightly better. Right now though I don't necessarily feel bad but I also don't feel 100 percent either but I think that's just cause i'm a little nervous on what my blood work might say" said the blond in between swallows.

"Well then what possibilities have you thought of? I wouldn't want you walking around here for the next couple of days a nervous wreck when It could be something completely harmless" said the raven while kissing the blond on the forehead and taking both of their empty plates and walking to the kitchen.

" well what if its something serious like a busted liver or something weird like a ruptured spleen, Omg Suke what if I've been poisoned" said the blond frantically.

"Ok well first off love you literally drink purely on occasion it's not like you're an alcoholic so the first one is a no, the second one makes no sense at all because who really ruptures a damn spleen, and the last one is impossible because you hate taking food from anyone for that very reason and it couldn't be from us eating out because the last time we ate out was when our dads invited us and that was weeks ago if that was the case you would have been sick as soon as we left there. your overreacting sweetie."

said Suke holding the blond close as to calm him down.

The rest of the day followed the pair watching some gameshow and enjoying each other's company. The blond had some slight nausea here and there but nothing that required him face down in a toilet bowl again. Sometime throughout the day the raven had messaged both their professors informing them of Naru's weakened state to which their teachers wished the sweet blond well and a copy of the lessons for the next few days just incase they needed more than the three days asked.

The two man party eventually retired to their bedroom and continued their show which was now a marathon of family feud to which Suke noticed the blond was really into if shouts of "EGGS" and "LIONS" respectively were anything to go by. The raven was glad they didn't have neighbors in close range but was also happy that his little Naru was feeling better than before.

Two hours later around 10:00 with the blond still binging the marathon and Suke having dozed off that same two hours ago with his head on Naru's lap comfortably comfortable.

At least until the blond shot up again like a firework leaving the raven now on the floor groaning from the impact as the blond was now throwing up once again. Least it wasn't as bad as before.

Rinsing out his mouth and a cold rag to wipe his face just how his dark haired love did earlier that morning and the blond was settled once more into bed with Suke now with his head in the crook of the blond's neck and both arms around the blonds waist assuringly with them both descending into sleep for the rest of the night.

At least until. ***GROWLLLLLLLLLLLL**.

The raven opened his eyes tiredly, that couldn't be what the hell he thought it was.

"Sukeeeeeeeeeeee baby i'm hungry" whined the adorable blond.

Suke sighed, obviously when he said he'd do anything for the blond he surely didn't anticipate late night food runs to the kitchen.

Out of bed and into the kitchen and the raven was now fixing the cute blond a handy dandy late night sandwich. Suke smirked as he put together the sandwich and daydreaming, almost a year ago he would've never thought he'd be catering to the blond or anyone for that matter but he was happy to do so it felt somewhat nice to feel depended on.

"SUKE WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SANDWICH I'M GONNA DIE OF STARVATION IN HERE , IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP MY STOMACH WILL EAT ITSELF ALIVE LIKE IN THAT MOVIE ALIEN…or was that something else" suke heard the blond say the last part coming in a little more quieter than the rest. Chuckling the coal eyed man made his way back to their shared bedroom as per the "starving blond's" orders and turned on the light first before handing the food to his lover.

Unfortunately for Suke now laying with his arm tucked under the pillow and his body turned sideways as if cuddling the inanimate object the blond laid sleep.

"You've got to be kidding me" thought the raven walking back to the kitchen storing the sandwich inside and finally going back into the bed drifting back to sleep holding the blond who was now cuddling him gently.

 ***GROWLLLLLLLLLLLL** , "Sukeeeeeeee". Cried the blond awake again

Yup. Just 3 more days.

* * *

Authors notes- ok major writers block lately but maybe that builds you guys anticipation for the next my wisdom tooth has been giving me hell these last few days so i'll probably Be out of commission when i stop procrastinating to go get it removed so oh well but like I've said in many HAPPY READING.


	15. Audis and announcements

Birds chirping and the sun shining was the atmosphere presented on October 10th Friday morning.

The sound of a beeping alarm rang throughout the quiet room, or maybe it was a ringtone? Oh well whatever.

After about 3 minutes with the consistent beeping making no means of somehow shutting itself off a blond awoke groggily looking around for the cause of him being awake at such a early our.

Realizing that his phone had started ringing the blond hastily tried to answer.

"H-hello" said Naru. You could almost hear the surprise on the other end of the phone. Naru's voice always did sound more huskier and raspy when he would first wake up and obviously the caller wasn't used to the tone.

Straightening themselves on the other end the caller answered verbatim. "Hello Naruto this is i'm calling to inform you that your test results are back in, would you happen to be free to come down here and see what they are?" Said the woman suspiciously perky.

"Oh um sure that's no problem. See you soon then" finished the blond man getting himself up from the warm comfort of his bed and getting in the shower. The sound of running water awoke Suke from his slumber along with realizing his blond wasn't In bed with him, common sense working it's magic alerted the raven that his blond was indeed in the shower.

Also untangling himself from the sheets and warm blanket the raven appeared behind his blond in the shower. Startled at first but then immediately calming himself the blond returned to washing himself along with his new shower time partner Suke. The raven had taken to getting in the shower with the blond more than usual lately something about saving energy and lowering bills.

As if they had one trouble if not any paying the bills. yeah right.

"The doctor called this morning , my test results are in" began Naru now scrubbing his and Suke's hair with an abundance of suds.

"Then once we get dressed we'll go and see what the results are" said suke doing his part and rinsing the two off clean. A few Fluffy towels and blow dryers later and the two were ready to go.

Gucci must have been the theme or either great minds think alike because today included Suke in the classic green and red striped sweatsuit with the look as a whole being black while Naru in turn wore something similar only differing in white.

They pulled into the parking lot with Suke turning off the car, before Naru could open his door and get out his love stopped him.

He stared at the blond lovingly which in turned reassured the blond of whatever it was that was on the results.

Smiling at his blue eyed love Suke said one last thing before they got out the car.

"Happy birthday love".

Getting out of the drivers seat and going to his blonds side and opening the door the two went in the hospital and waited a couple of minutes before being called to the back in 's office.

"Good morning you two i'm glad you could make this a priority this morning and punctual too how nice, qualities you two will surely need after this information" said the woman happily.

With a raise of their eyebrows in confusion the two waited for her explanation.

"Oh you mean you two still haven't realized yet, well I guess that's too be expected I mean this is your first time in this type of situation after all" voiced Lori after writing something down on the paperwork.

The silence was deafening.

With a warming smile to what could be compared to a smile of a proud mother the Dr informed them warmly "sweet Naru , dear Suke congratulations Naru here is pregnant, three weeks along".

The blonds breath hitched and the raven's eyes widened. There was that deafening silence again.

"Pr-pregnant?" Said the blond. Naru looked over to Suke scared of what his raven might be thinking I mean they were still in college and even if their college careers were almost over it still scared him knowing how stressful this would be.

The blond snapping out of his thoughts looking just in time to his raven smiling happily.

Suke grabbed his loves hand gave the doctor his thanks and farewell and the two exited the hospital.

Now in the car the conversation began.

"S-suke what are we gonna do I mean we still have school and what about the house and a baby can't ride in a Maserati an- Suke are you listening to me?" The raven just looked at his blond lovingly effectively stopping all his worries.

The raven really did have a talent for reassurance.

The ride back home was spent in comfortable silence each holding the other's hand as the ride continued.

Parking the car in the driveway the two noticed that it seemed to be a lot of cars on their street but none of which were parked too close to their house. Shaking any suspicions away the two unlocked the door and into the house they went still hand in hand. A snap of fingers and the lights were on.

"SURPRISEEEEEEEEE HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU"

The house was now filled with all of their friends and family, beginning with Minato and Fugaku and Itachi and surprisingly ending with some of their neighbors like Neji and Shikamaru and even the older married couple Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Yeah they were an odd pair but they also complimented each other.

The couple looked even happier than when they walked in, any doubts that they may have had on their way home was completely out the door now. Suke and Naru however remained silent with the smiles still very much present on both of their faces.

The guests not thinking anything of it continued on with the birthday party and put their gifts on the table that was set up to accommodate them.

The party continued on with the couple glued together and only answering and keeping talking to a minimum. Nearing around 9:30 the Fathers of the two were very anxious due to their minimal engagement .

"Naru sweetie you and Suke have been relatively quiet this evening is there anything wrong, I would think you would be more excited about today" started Minato slightly worried.

The party rang silent as they turned to the conversation at hand wondering the same.

The young blond and raven just looked on smiling again even wider than when the party started. Suke gave the crowd a look insinuating that they would want and need to hear this. And addressed the crowd as loud as they did when the couple walked in.

"WERE PREGNANT" said the couple.

The entire house was quiet one minute and then the very next erupted in excitement. Itachi and Fugaku tackled Suke in their excitement and congratulations and even with how small minato was picked up little Naru and twirled him around in happiness. Everyone gave their congratulations and excitement to the new parents and it was even a couple of arguments already on who would be the godparents.

"Oh Naru sweetie i'm so happy for you and Suke, how far along is my wonderful son" asked Minato.

"I'm three weeks, but I really hope i'll be a good parent daddy I mean I didn't even know it was possible this could happen up until a couple of hours ago and on my birthday no less i'm not even prepared".

Minato looked at his son and smiled, Naru's overreactions and second guessing would make him a wonderful parent and all the worrying was even more of an indication. The older blond looked over to his obvious son in law and was even prouder, the raven looked really nervous but exited at the same time as he even caught the eye of Naru and smiled as if he couldn't be happier.

The party was back in full swing for the next two hours until both their fathers sent everyone on their way leaving the house empty except for Uchiha's and Uzumaki's.

"Well you two that was quite the surprise, our idea of the surprise party almost pales in comparison. Said Fugaku jokingly.

Laughing at Fugaku the blond stopped however as Sasuke mentioned that he had one last surprise for the blond and that he wanted everyone to come to the garage.

Now outside again the Suke snapped his fingers once more showing a brand new Audi Q7.

"I wanted to replace the g wagon from the whole "he who shall not be named" situation , I didn't know we'd be having a kid when I picked out an suv but I guess it was a good judgement call huh" finished the raven smirking.

"S-suke are you serious?" Asked the blond only to be replied with a look that said "I'm always serious". The blond then jumped onto his boyfriend and hugged him tightly as the rest of their family watched with as much happiness as the other couple.

With hugs and kisses goodbye the remaining occupants that did not live there bid a farewell.

Minato had made it a point to clean up before he left regardless if the blond was pregnant or not, sometimes Naru wondered how his dad could say he had overbearing cleanliness when he would go out of his way to do such things .

The couple stayed within their daily routine of watching the tv and laying in the bed before they were off to sleep. Just as they neared the ending of the movie the raven paused it while taking the blonds hands and looking directly into his eyes. "Naru I know we didn't speak to much at the party since our whole surprise announcement and all so I didn't get to say everything I would have liked so listen to me as I say this"

The blond gave his raven his undivided attention and waited for him to continue.

"Naru I just want to tell you happy birthday, these last couple of months I couldn't be happier and in a way I almost feel as if it's my birthday too because you've given me the best possible gift someone in a fantastic relationship could possibly ask for, you've given me my first child and even though were not completely done with college yet and were still quite young I know for a fact that our unborn child couldn't be born to a better family than ours. I love you so much". Finished the raven warmly as he stroked Naru's now tear stained cheek.

The blue eyed man once again hugged his coal eyed lover tightly and full of love.

This would forever go down in his life as the most wonderful birthday he had ever had.

Full of love and devotion the two descended into slumber.

* * *

Authors notes- ok so for some reason I've been really inspired lately and I honestly can't say how thankful i am for most of the positive feedback I've gotten since i wrote acop. You guys really do encourage me to write more all the time it may be to early to tell but i really wanna do a spin-off of this story so fingers crossed i just need to figure out the characters and such so feel free to suggest and like always HAPPY READING.


	16. Milkshakes and maniacs

The first couple of weeks of Naru's pregnancy were relatively easy, the blond would sleep curled up under Suke most of the time while he absentmindedly rubbed the blonds stomach.

Classes where slightly more pleasant with news spreading of Naru's pregnancy fairly quick, apparently one of Suke's stalkers was sitting a row above him in class and saw the conversation between he and Naru on Suke's phone. I mean who the hell does that? but It was a bright side to it, Naru's pregnancy was just was just the shock their stalkers needed to leave them alone.

Naru was practically glowing around campus and even made a couple of new friends, not many two at the most by the names of Konan and Temari. Apparently there was a young mom's center on campus that the blond knew nothing about.

The scene presented now however involved three young mothers in the café in a more secluded booth chatting as if they had known each other for years.

"So Naru how are you feeling any pains or anything" began temari who was 3 months at the moment.

"Actually it was kind of scary in the very beginning of the first 6 weeks because I didn't feel any pain at all I actually went to the doctor because it scared me a little bit but everything was fine, if anything I've just been super affectionate and clingy" said the blond.

" that's so lucky Naru I haven't really felt any debilitating pain or anything if anything I'm just worried about stretch marks kind of but your gonna look great all big and pregnant your practically glowing as we speak" chimed In konan at 4 months.

"She's right my main concern is that my baby takes on my genes as opposed to the donor, I want him or her to look as close to me and tenten as possible". Said the blond woman.

"How is Tenten anyway? Because the only way to know for sure is when you go into labor really cause I'm sure aside from the obvious she wouldn't fuss to much if the child didn't look all that similar to you both anyway I mean you do have a donor" Asked Naru questioningly.

The blue eyed boy and the amber eyed woman noticed Temari flinch slightly taking Naru's claim into consideration and their eyes widened in shock.

"Wait what kind of fussing does she do? M-Mari she doesn't hit you does she?" Began Naru knowing but still afraid of the answer as was konan.

"S-she's been under a lot of stress that's all, you see her parents don't really know she's with another woman yet so they think i'm a friend. But don't worry everything is gonna be fine once the baby is born" said the teal eyed woman.

Her friends looked on to her worriedly not knowing their friend was going through such a stressful time. College itself was enough for anyone to spiral out of control but add a baby and abusive spouse to the mix and its almost like a recipe for disaster.

"Temari sweetie what does she do to you" asked konan worriedly.

"W-well nothing to serious, she does mostly yelling and screaming B-but sometimes when she's arguing with her parents she'll take it out on me and slap or push me really hard, l-last week after we came from milkshakes and I went home to her she bombarded me with questions on who I was with and gave me a

b-black eye".

The two we're horrified, never would they have ever expected that their outspoken and cheerful friend would ever be in such a predicament.

"I-ive tried to leave so don't even look at me like that but s-she just always finds me and I guess i-i'm just always stupid enough to forgive her".

Naru and Konan looked at each other collectively each sharing the same thoughts.

"Mari sweetheart do you have anywhere or anyone to stay with?" Asked konan.

"Both of my brothers are overseas" said the blond woman with her head now leaning down as if trying to hide herself behind her bangs timidly.

"Welp then it's settled, you'll stay with us on different days and weeks until you find a new place" said Naru as he spoke for Konan and himself.

"B-but I don't wanna impose you two have so much to deal with as is and I don't want to put you in danger of Tenten, besides your boyfriend's already have to deal with pregnant spouses enough as is" said the blond woman.

However as Temari ranted the blond haired boy and blue haired woman typed away on their smartphones.

"Suke baby says he doesn't mind at all that you stay in the guest room he'll have it done once we get home, oh and to pick up some milk sounds like more milkshakes" said little Naru excitedly.

"Nagato just finished our guest room a couple of hours ago, he says its no problem at all and to get ready for a dinner at our place in two weeks time Naru" finished Konan in triumph.

"B-but Tenten she'll find us somehow I don't want you guys getting hurt or followed" said Temari lastly.

"Oh Mari we'll be fine, besides my father and brother in law are cops very good ones at that so there really is little to worry about" said Naru.

Now having slightly getting used to the idea Temari calmed down and all the while thinking the idea over more than she probably needed to gave her approval. Naru discreetly texted Suke Temari's address informing him of the unspoken plan him and Konan had come up with and asked him to send Itachi just in case while Konan also texted Nagato to tell him to wait outside Temari's place for reinforcement purposes.

"Alright so what time does she get off work sweetie" asked Konan.

" well she just went in a little over an hour ago and she won't be back until about 9 or 10 o'clock tonight I think, why?"

Nodding to the blue haired woman he payed for their meals and dragged them to the Q7 with after a quick adjustment to their seatbelts the trio was on the highway. Temari knew where their destination was now and she was lucky they had asked for Tenten's schedule before just going in blindly and causing a ruckus. She really couldn't take the stress of getting into an unwanted confrontation right now.

About 30 minutes later the trio pulled up to an expensive looking town house which was seemingly uninhabited at the moment.

Naru looked around the neighborhood noticing itachi parked across the street unnoticeable to someone who wasn't looking for the eldest Uchiha and less than a block down was Nagato waiting in a black Porsche waiting patiently for what is was that was gonna ensue.

Temari unlocked the door to a quiet and dark house a very anxious feeling coursing through her veins and a cold chill running down her spine.

"A-alright guys lets go and get my things I've got some luggage I've been hiding for a while now I guess today is the day i'll finally get to use them" voiced Temari shakily.

The two followed the blond girl to a bland looking room relatively small for a couple living in such a nice home. " if your wondering I moved into the guest room a few days ago after the last big argument Tenten got in with her parents".

The bed was smaller than most and the room only had a dresser, tv and a more discreet looking walk in closet. If Naru and Konan exchanged anymore looks their eyes would fall out and onto the floor. Not wasting any time Temari went straight to the closet and pulled out three small medium and large luggage cases and giving one to the other two occupants.

Now ready to leave the hell hole their friend had to endure Konan texted Nagato to help them with the bags and any other things that are probably too heavy for anyone with child to carry.

Getting ready to leave the room the trio froze hearing heels and keys being put down.

Temari proceeded to shush the other two initially but stopped in place of hearing another set of footsteps most likely a mens dress shoe. After hearing the door lock and a fit of muffled giggles they quietly exited the bland room but not without Naru texting Itachi to hurry and meet them at the door.

Just as they had made it to the door after what seemed like an excruciatingly long distance Tenten had exited the room in only a bra and panties with a taller man around Fugaku's height and stature. The blond woman looked devastated.

"Oh your finally getting your shit out of my house? Good I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to get it" said Tenten with her arms around the stranger's neck.

The blond devastated by the statement made was speechless as she watched the brunette who was once her lover and partner.

"Oh damn my bad I hope this isn't awkward or that I'm intruding or anything your sister said you were at college and that the house would be empty around this time" said the tall man. Tenten looked at the taller man furiously while the three pregnant individuals where shocked at the realization in front of them.

Tenten had been cheating and had this random guy under the impression that Temari was her sister and that they were just roommates.

"Oh sorry by the way my names Kouta your sister wanted to wait a bit but by the looks of it you'll be leaving for a while so let me introduce myself before you leave. i'm her fiancé it's great to meet you, hopefully you'll return from your trip by the time we find out what our baby will be".

This guy couldn't read a room at all and oblivious wasn't even the word.

"U-um excuse me Kouta right? You said sister didn't you? Did Tenten here tell you Temari was her sister?" Asked Naru now out of his shock.

"Well Yeah isn't she? Tenten here said her sister had gotten knocked up and was staying with her until she got back on her feet but that she wouldn't be here for long" said Kouta honest and unaware.

This was like one bad soap opera.

Temari in the midst of listening had started crying listening to the man's claims she felt horrible. Just when everyone thought the situation couldn't get anymore out of control Tenten exploded.

"Kouta you idiot why did you tell all of them that it's none of their business what's going on in our life just let them go so we can finish planning our wedding" said Tenten hoping that she would struck a nerve. She was obviously trying to hurt Temari and it was working a little to well.

Before Kouta could respond Temari finally spoke up. "Y-you BITCH. I've spent almost 8 years with you lying to your parents and keeping up appearances for you to cheat on me and lie to a fucking guy you barely know, how dare you! I went and got a donor and got pregnant for YOU" said Temari hysterically.

"Wait what you two are lovers she said you two were sisters and roommates, and what do you mean 8 years? me and Tenten have been together 10 years what the hell is going on here?" Said Kouta now getting frustrated.

Looks like he finally read the room.

Not wanting to hear anymore of this Konan interjected herself into the quarrel.

"Temari , Naru sweetie it's time to go" said the amber eyed woman. Opening the door there stood Nagato ready to take the bags and Itachi walking up to the door towards them. Tenten was furious. And for obvious reasons so was Kouta.

Standing outside the door the group rounded up the bags leaving the door open and loading the Q7 with help from the two older men.

They were loaded an ready to go now but not without hearing Kouta scream that the relationship was over and that the engagement was off.

The man stormed out the town house giving Temari an apologetic look as he looked in her direction while trying to go to his car as well. They all however grew shocked hearing a banshee like scream and a brown blur running out the house with a butchers knife.

"Damn you Temari you bitch I was almost free until you just had to be here and ruin everything and you Kouta you fucking idiot you just had to open your big mouth" screamed Tenten.

The brunette seeing that her blond ex was still outside of the car ran towards her in an attempt to harm the teal eyed girl.

" i'll teach you a lesson, you wanna get rid of me so bad i'll just cut that baby out of you so that everyone can have the fresh start they want" screamed the hysterical brunette.

Quick thinking and reflexes had all three older men holding back Tenten who was surprisingly strong to be so small the next moment involved them detaining the girl in Itachi's car handcuffed in the back seat.

Itachi informed them all that he would take the girl in but that they would have to come down and press charges if they wanted her to be incarcerated which was pretty obvious.

Kouta apologized to Temari again and informed them all that with their support he wanted full custody once his and Tenten's child was born to which all agreed.

He also gave Temari his number in order to sort out a few things along with questions and concerns and with that he drove off as well following Itachi to the police station

Temari was free.

"Now sweetie theres only one thing you need to decide for right now. Who are you gonna stay with tonight?"

"O-oh well how about you this week and Naru's the next" said the blond woman now less tense.

With a collective agreement and the next hour filled with dropping the two women off and Naru making his way back home after texting his raven he was a couple of minutes away.

suke for sure is gonna be in for a helluva earful tonight.

* * *

Authors notes- ok so you guys I'm so excited about this chapter and i really hope you like it. I haven't been uploading as frequently as before but don't worry i would never just leave this project unfinished. So i hope you enjoy it ,leave reviews and like always HAPPY READING.


	17. Smiles and sunshine

The months following the trios pregnancy went along smoothly Konan gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Junko who had Nagato's pale skin an bright red hair but Konan's glimmering amber eyes. The title of overprotective dad was earned by Nagato fairly quick much to everyone's amusement.

Temari gave birth a month later to a baby girl as well and was given the name Hana. It was obvious Temari held the dominant genes because she basically gave birth to a little clone of herself, pale blond hair with teal blue eyes and she had a full room of people with Kouta even being there as well.

The man gained full custody of little Hisao much to Tenten's displeasure and the baby took right after his dad mostly in the appearance department , a bronze like shade of blond and navy blue eyes with a slightly tan finish to his skin unlike Kouta's hair varying in a more brown color made them as much like father and son as you could get .

Tenten surely did have a type.

An ongoing joke amongst the crew was that little Hana and Hisao were twins and that Kouta and Temari just didn't have the heart to say anything which led to the two awkwardly and shyly blushing trying to frantically explain that the two were just friends and just became close associates after the whole Tenten ordeal.

Yeah right.

Little Naru however looked to be bursting at the seams being 9 months and ready to pop. Naru looked to be big enough for two or three but when he asked his doctor she only said that "you and dear Suke wanted it to be a surprise didn't you? It would be a shame to spoil it now don't you think" and left little Naru but not without letting him know the only thing that might settle his worries, " healthy " is all she said as she left the blond to his business.

The blond called his lover informing him that the appointment was over, after a small convo and info that he'd be there in about 15 minutes and the call was ended. Getting around by himself lately was too much of an hassle and Suke surely didn't want his lover in some luxury sports car at 9 months pregnant so it seemed the Q7 was a damn good investment.

A text from his lover informed Naru his lover was outside and after a slight struggle an some wobbling he was out the door. Exiting the drivers side and walking to his blond lover Suke opened the passengers door and helped the blue eyed mom inside an secured.

"So how was the appointment this time? Sorry I couldn't make it finals preparations ran a little later than expected" began Suke as he started the car again.

"Same as usual, she didn't really let me know why i'm so large even at nine months but she did say healthy which I guess implies that it isn't much of a worry If any. But enough about me what did you do today?" Replied Naru.

"Well that's a stress reliever, as for me I didn't do much just finished the final preparations on my last final it should be completed around graduation time. Also there's something I want to run by you" said the coal eyed man.

A nod of acknowledgement told the raven to continue on with his question.

" A beach vacation, 2 weeks , all our friends." The blond thought on the proposal for no longer than 5 minutes before he replied.

"Well that's fine with me i'm done all of my finals so all that's waiting for me is graduation even better is that we can celebrate your birthday while were gone which is great in itself plus this pregnancy is killing my back so a vacation would be great right about now" said the blond now beaming and excited at the idea.

"Great and before you wonder if everyone is free I already got the ok from everyone, I even asked Kouta and little Hisao to join us and they agreed so everything is set we can leave the day after tomorrow" said the raven a warm smile adorning his face.

A short drive later and the couple were back home already preparing for the next two weeks to come. While packing his second bag of luggage, Louis Vuitton of course Naru decided to text the group chat consisting of Temari, Konan and himself. Of course they were all as equally excited even more so when Suke informed him that they would all be able to bring their children along as well. No brainer.

Finishing his last two luggages the blond was completely worn out and opted to go to sleep early with Suke looking upon the sleeping blond lovingly as he carried his child as beautifully as a goddess. This trip would surely be a memorable one.

A new day had come and gone with the day of the trip now here. Everyone was seated in the Uzumaki/Uchiha home comfortably at the early hour of 5am as the Uchiha explained the transportation and obvious room situations of the trip. Surprisingly enough Kouta and Temari decided to pursue a relationship. Thankfully it was because of mutual understanding and common interest and not because of some weird pregnancy agenda. Cause of course no one saw that coming.

An hour later and a sleek transportation van transported them to the doc of a fancy looking yacht club. Fortunately Naru in his tired and brutally honest hormonal state asked just what everyone was thinking.

"Suke what the hell is this? Its too early for this shit"

The raven only smirked while everyone else looked at him with confusion before looking upon the somewhat clear ocean and seeing a giant sleek looking yacht approaching them in the distance.

"Wow Suke you've really outdone yourself this thing is huge" began Kouta excitedly while holding a sleeping Hisao.

Nodding in acknowledgment and a small sense of pride the Uchiha led them onto the large boat.

"It'll take at least 3 hours to get to our destination but in the meantime we've got plenty of distractions until we arrive, so before we get to far ahead does anyone get sea sick?" Asked Suke.

A collective no informed him of their answers an on the large body of water they were.

"Oh and just so your all aware there are three moderately sized rooms including one more for the children and a bar i'll signal when we've arrived" finished the raven as he led his blond to their room.

While the offer of booze did sound tempting to just about everyone on that trip slumber sounded even better. The helmsman was more surprised than anyone to say the least, when he was reserved for the voyage and given the responsibility to get these young adults from point a to b he expected party fulled , drugged up heathens but the boat was so quiet he almost thought he had accidentally left them behind but he was wrong. The only noise the helmsman could make out were slight chatters and laughter here and there and given the time of the voyage this had only just started once they were an hour away from the designated spot. The perfect voyagers.

"Alright you guys were here" began Suke as he led his pregnant lover and friends out of the yacht, that power nap had worked wonders.

"Oh my goodness this is amazing" began Naru.

"When you said beach vacation I never would have thought you meant this" said Nagato astonished.

"No way" finished Kouta.

It was a glorious and pretty secluded island. Palm trees and exotic birds added an assortment of dot like patterns to the sky which seemed extremely blue with the accompanying sunlight, the ocean water seemed to be much more clearer and blue compared to the waters they had left from and the breeze was nice as it brushed passed everyone's faces. It looked as if it was on a front page magazine.

A couple of minutes of the mothers still being shocked and another couple of minutes getting the accompanying luggage and the crew was led to were they would be staying and lets just say the four seasons could never. After dropping off their luggage's and changing into something more accommodating the group was now back at their starting point.

"Ok so whats first on the agenda hun" began little Naru wobbling slightly.

"Well since we have plenty of time here I say we spend the day at the beach and request some food as well. nothing to extravagant right now" proposed Suke. An excellent idea indeed.

An assortment of seafood and a more varying food group for Naru arrived a little later as Temari and Kouta played with Hisao and Hana in the crystal blue waters and Konan and Nagato along with Suke and Naru feasted on the meals laid out.

A few minutes later and Kouta and Temari joined in as well now laying the two tuckered out kids to rest while they joined the rest of the group.

"So Naru how are you feeling any changes" began Temari.

"Aside from kicking no, sometimes it feels like a whole football team kicking me but with my doctor keeping to me and Suke's word won't tell us too much so we don't exactly know what gender or even how many I'll be having, I mean anyone could tell that I wouldn't be having just one I think I'm way to big in comparison to when you and Konan carried" supplied the blond.

Temari nodded in agreement as Konan picked up the conversation.

"Well you did say the doctor informed you that everything proved to be healthy so all there is to it now is a waiting game, besides were all here it'll he fine" provided Konan warmly.

"She's right love and furthermore if there was any time for you to give birth it would be now in such a secluded and relaxing environment" finished Suke.

The blond listened to his friends and lover and felt more at ease than he had in the last few months, a couple of kicks here an there told the blond that whoever was in there felt just as relaxed as he was beginning to feel. Suke laid his hand on the blond's enlarged stomach and smiled also thinking the same now feeling the kicks as well.

"Looks like we've got a fighter" said Suke jokingly.

"Well duh its my kid" replied Naru as everyone joined in on the laughter that had now begun.

Yup this would be a great vacation and even if it wasn't they would damn sure speak it into existence .

* * *

Authors notes- damn its good to be back. Anyway so it turns out my wisdom tooth fits perfectly snug within my mouth (obviously you guys don't care) but whatever im back and better than ever. on another note i always put these at the bottom when im more than sure that sometimes they should be at the top but oh well so enjoy the chapters and as always HAPPY READING.


	18. Happy birthday Sasuke!

A week into the trip now and our favorite group was now enjoying a nice day on the beach with everyone either in the water or close to the shore. Yes the vacation was certainly going swimmingly. No pun intended.

"So everyone I've been thinking, we all have been contributing nicely to the food we've been eating lately so how about going out to dinner tonight" voiced Konan from the crystal blue ocean with Nagato. An agreement of yes and a small discussion of where they would dine was mentioned and next they were all gathering up their things to prepare for tonight's dinner.

Temari stopped to help Little Naru or in this case large Naru with a towel draped across her shoulders to help the blond dry off.

"Hey Naru are you ready were about to walk back now" said Nagato to the blond who was still "trying" to dry off.

Sasuke being Sasuke walked over to his wobbling lover to see what the issue at hand was.

"What is it love?" Began Suke as he approached the blue eyed man.

"Im trying to dry off but its like I keep getting more and more drenched" said Naru almost irritably.

Konan and Temari looked at each other for a moment and Konan from were she was ran to Temari who ran over to the confused couple.

Temari took the towel away with Naru's agreement and at that very moment the whole world was damn near silent.

"Holy shit your water just broke" said Kouta while he held Hana and Hisao in his arms as they slept.

Everyone's mind except Konan's and Temari's was running through a million things at once but not as fast as Suke's feet as he ran with Naru in his arms bridal style to the rental car they had parked across the street from the hot sand filled beach. The raven started the car and almost pulled off like a bat out of hell before Naru grabbed his arm halting his movement and pointing to their friends who were obviously trying to catch up to the vehicle and couple inside.

2 short minutes and everyone was seated in the car while everyone in the back was trying to catch their breath. " director my ass, more like a goddamn track star" said Kouta jokingly as he tried to regain all the oxygen he lost.

Everyone held onto each other scared shitless as Suke navigated and sped through the moderately clear roads and highway after everyone had put on their seatbelts .

The blond held onto the handle of his door growing irritated by this cliché "girlfriend goes into labor boyfriend rushing to the hospital" movie scene.

" dammit Suke slow down this isn't fast and furious and i'm not even in any excruciating pain yet , there is police here you know" said Naru giving everyone besides the raven a moment to let out a sigh of relief.

"Fine" said the raven normally as he stopped the car and turned off the vehicle and walked to the blond's side.

"What the hell are you doing on my side? This isn't the time for one of your "you don't want me to do it then do it yourself" moments.

The raven looked at the blond and smiled cockily.

"Were here love" said the coal eyed man.

Not realizing either everyone looked around and noticed that Suke was indeed correct and after going into the hospital and filling out the appropriate paperwork the blond and raven were led to a blindingly white room where he was told to put on the traditional hospital gown an to lay down until the doctor arrived.

"Suke what about she was supposed to be here to help me deliver now it's in the hands of some stranger"

"Don't worry love whatever we have will be healthy an the doctor will be more than qualified" finished Suke as he kissed the blond on his forehead, the gesture led the blond to blush and once it died down a little they waited an hour or two with nurses checking in once and a while on the blue eyed man.

"Where the hell is this doctor" said Naru now becoming slightly angry.

At that moment the door opened and Naru would have jumped up in happiness if he could.

" how?" said Naru excitedly.

"Well dear Suke Informed me of your little vacation last week and once you got here a couple of hours ago the nurses called and informed me you were here so once I finished up with the last few patients back home I took a short flight and now here I am" explained the doctor.

A grateful nod and the blond was fully relaxed.

"Now dear Suke to adhere to you and little Naru's word I would like to ask you to leave as to not spoil the surprise, but as a first time dad that would obviously be a no on your part so just simply close your eyes. Im more than positive you don't need eyesight for emotional support" began .

Obviously choosing the latter Suke opted to stay in the room and chose to close his eyes and lend his support once the blond actually started to go into the actual birth.

"Hey doc how long now? feels like whatever's in here is right on my damn bladder" said the blond feeling restless.

"Well sweetie it's very obvious to you , me and everyone else that you're not carrying just a single child and no matter what dear Sasuke may say during intercourse you are still very much a ma-"

"OK OK, jeez answer my question straight forward" said Naru cutting off the doctor and blushing intensely.

"Fine , well back to my initial point you'll be having a cesarean , c-section if your nasty" said the doctor nonchalantly as if her statement wasn't just slightly out of the box.

Now slightly nervous and holding Suke's hand a little more the blond proceeded to ask a few questions for clarification.

" so how long will this take?" began Naru.

"The incisions takes about 10-15 minutes and the birth , sutures and what not would probably take about 45 minutes so give or take an hour and you should be all patched up and ready to go" answered the doctor.

"How long is the healing time?"

" well healing time is normally about 6 weeks but keep in mind your pregnancy isn't exactly traditional or normal so basically it's completely up to your body how fast or slow you heal" answered the doctor again.

Nodding at the last answer the blond still remained quieter than usual and laid back staring at the ceiling.

Suke and the doctor noticed his slight change in attitude and tried to cheer up the blond as much as possible before preparations were started.

" don't worry sweetie most men and woman in your condition normally go into labor prematurely and your body has already exceeded expectations by carrying to full term so cheer up sweetie this is no time to get down in the dumps" began Lori.

Naru still needed a little bit more coaxing because while Lori had effectively gotten him to respond a little he still needed an extra push.

Suke was always ready for a challenge.

A big kiss of reassurance was planted on Naru's delicate lips and he melted like butter against his raven.

"Alright you two lets get these ones out before you start to make others alright" said Lori smiling.

A chuckle rang throughout the room from Suke as he pulled away from Naru. The woman really was excellent in her profession and throughout these 9 months she had grown to be somewhat of a mother figure to the two. They were grateful for the doctor in many regards.

"Alright lets get this party started oh and Suke dear please put these on as well , we want everything to be clean and swift ok said Lori as she sterilized herself and Naru while Suke dressed appropriately.

Two other nurses were called in and the procedure had begun.

Naru held onto Suke and closed his eyes tightly after seeing the equipment get closer and closer to his protruding belly.

Thank goodness they numbed him.

Lori motioned for the raven to close his eyes as well and from there he held his blond lover as lovingly as he possibly could.

It seemed like forever that they were in that dreadfully white room and the only thing that could be recognized by sound was the clinking of equipment going from the table to Naru.

"Alright guys prepare your ears for the blast of wails in 3.2.1"

"WAAAAAHHHHHH" began the cutest little cry ringing throughout the room.

"And now the next one" said Lori

"WAHHHH" began the next. The cry was shorter than the last one and the realization that there was two babies in the room had the two filled to the brim with excitement ,they almost opened their eyes from the unbearable feeling curiosity.

"Nope not yet you two, last one now Naru"

"WAHHHHHHH" rang the last one. After the last sound of sniping and Lori was done.

" okay you two now open" said the doctor.

The two opened their eyes to the blinding light and once accustomed their eyes darted to the three little bundles and the couple couldn't help but shed a couple of tears as the nurses brung the babies towards them. they were wrapped up just like "little burritos" as Naru put it and the blankets were standard blue and pink so they still didn't know they exact genders of their kids presented to them.

" could you bring our friends in here please. I want us all to find out the genders of our children together" asked Suke as he held one out of the three delicate bundles.

A few minutes later a the room was almost packed like sardines. The two nurses left to tend to other patients and Lori remained due to not being a doctor at the actual hospital they were at.

And they said three was a crowed.

"Shit I just lost twenty bucks" said Kouta as he entered the room with Temari and the others smiling at the scene before them.

Temari sighed as well realizing the same thing while also being happy for her friends.

The couple looked to their friends with their eyebrows raised in confusion.

"We bet you'd have twins and Konan and Nagato bet triplets" said Temari as she walked to Naru's side.

"Ok everyone enough with the side bets time to reveal the genders" said Lori as she smiled widely.

Everyone looked in her direction with their full undivided attention tuning out 2 out of the 3 cries for just a moment.

" Alright first born is a boy 3 pounds 1 ounce" the room looked to the little boy in Suke's arms who opened his eyes in curiosity and revealed beautiful ink colored eyes and a full head of golden blond locks. His hair said Naru but from his eyes to the shape of his face said Suke all the way.

"Second born is a boy as well 2 pounds 3 ounces, now I do want you to be aware he is the smallest out of the 3 hence the reason why his cry was the shortest out of them all but he is still healthy so no worries in that department"

Everyone looked to the righthand side revealing a teary eyed baby boy with equally dark onyx colored eyes and a unique shade to his hair color that looked to be the perfect mix between Suke's bluish black tint and Naru's golden tresses, his face however swayed more to Naru's being slightly more cherubic.

Seeing his adorable second born getting ready to cry on instinct Naru fed him and readjusted the infant's head slightly while catering to his second born son.

He was a natural mother and everyone could tell.

"Alright last but not least the youngest, a baby girl also 3 pounds 1 ounce" finished Lori as she excused herself for a moment.

The left side of Naru was now looked upon with a beautiful baby girl who like the second born had Naru's cherubic facial structure but unlike her brothers had platinum blond locks but like the two oldest retained Suke's coal colored eyes.

They all looked so much alike yet so different at the same time.

"Alright you guys we need names for our niece and nephews" began Nagato.

The two new parents looked to each other and after a couple of minutes of silence the names were revealed.

"Sweetie will you do the honors" began Naru.

"Kazuya for the first, Kenji for the second and for our last little girl here her name will be Keomi" finished Suke beaming with pride.

Naru nodded in agreement with Kenji and Keomi clinging snugly to their mother as they slept while Kazuya did the same to Suke.

It was beautiful and their friends couldn't be happier as they watched the scene before them.

Looking up with pure love in his heart and eyes the blond called to the father of his children with the raven giving Naru his full undivided attention.

"Yes love" said Suke.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" said Naru as he smiled widely at his love as everyone else looked at the clock

On the wall.

2:15 AM July 23rd.

Realizing everyone except the two smiled in acknowledgment and left the two.

Once gone the two carefully shared a deep kiss full of love.

Yeah this surely had Naru's birthday beat.

* * *

Authors notes- i swear the research required for my stories really are time consuming but it really is worth it end the end so enjoy. HAPPY READING.


	19. Family and friends

The next few days after Naru gave birth were filled with 50% nervousness and 50% excitement , the nervousness not from him thinking he wouldn't be a good parent but from his dear children and their health.

The possibilities and concerns were always high when more than one child was had.

Today however on this astoundingly bright and cheerful morning was filled with the preparations on finally bringing the triplets home. Much to the excitement of the tight knit group.

Little Naru and dear Suke were now in the rental on their way to the hospital. Safely and within the speed limit might I add.

"Suke honey you have all the car seats secured and ready right? I kind of rushed to the car in excitement" began Naru.

"Yes hun , the bags , diapers and even some toys incase they get fussy and even if we didn't have all these things ready to go were already just about there now" replied suke.

After a nod from the blond and a few minutes later and the couple were at the hospital.

"Were here to pick up our children today, is there any paperwork that's needed to fill out?"

"Name please" said the nurse slightly uninterested.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" said Suke returning the nurse's seemingly foul energy.

"Sorry sir if you want to get your kid's that's fine but it has to be parents only your friend here is gonna have to wait until you bring the children out" said the nurse.

No matter where they go its always a closed minded idiot.

"Ma'am this is a hospital so I wont make a ruckus but i'll only say this once, get my kids for me and my boyfriend or ELSE".

Pissing off an overprotective first time dad was really the wrong move and it seemed that all the other nurses thought so as well but the nurse at the desk however was annoyingly nonchalant about the whole scenario.

"S-sorry we'll get your children right away" said one of the male nurses noticing Suke's killer intent and intimidating glare.

A couple of minutes of built up tension later and sweet little Kazuya , quiet little Kenji and adorable little Keomi were presented to the dads.

"My adorable little babies" said Naru in his excitement and almost running over the male nurse.

Suke glared at the still uninterested nurse and went over to help Naru with their children and paperwork that had still yet to be filled out.

"Come on hun lets go get the kids to their new home" said Suke wanting to leave as quickly as they had gotten there.

A short walk to the parking lot and the couple strapped in their cute little trio and were on their way back to their room to finish the last little bit of packing.

"Hey Naru I've been thinking , our dads heard about you going into labor but they haven't seen or know of the triplets yet. How about we surprise them once we get back home?" Questioned Suke.

"Sure that would be great , my dad is gonna shit his pants at getting three little brats at once" said Naru excited at the idea.

A couple of minutes later and the family was back at their rooms with their friends in tow and ready.

"Alright everyone ready" started Nagato

"Yeah" replied everyone.

"All the kids ready and accounted for" asked Kouta.

"Yup" was the collective reply.

"Alrighty then. to the docks we go" finished Suke.

A couple of minutes later and the group was out of the rented van and onto the boat that would transfer them back home.

"So Naru how's it feel? I mean I don't really hear the kids crying to much about anything is something wrong? Little Hana here cries at the drop of a dime" began Temari.

"Well actually they cried more at being at the hospital than they ever cried being home with me and Suke, even when there hungry or soiled they more so just make cute little noises as opposed to actual wailing so that's another plus and they actually sleep the whole night through as well, its almost too good to be true" replied Naru.

"I don't necessarily think its to good to be true, I mean Junko rarely ever cries herself and the only time she gets out of sorts is when she's hungry but other than that she's a very well behaved girl" voiced Konan as she held the small red headed girl in her lap.

"I guess i'm the only one who has two rowdy brats then" said Temari jokingly to which everyone joined in with a chuckle or giggle.

"Two rowdy kids" began Suke, "for two rowdy adults" said Nagato with a smirk and high five to Suke as they both began to laugh at their own joke as well did the others.

The group retired to their rooms for the rest of the trip home and along with 6 tuckered out angels they arrived back at their destination with luggage in tow.

It was about 6:30 in the evening when they arrived and the sun which seemed like it was shining so brightly looked also rather dim in front of the assortments of oranges and reds that adorned the approaching sunset.

As everyone waited for their rides the group began another conversation filled with promises of another after graduation, talks of new living arrangements and even some conversations of more children.

That conversation damn sure didn't involve nor include Naru however.

Maybe an hour later and hugs and kisses along with goodbyes and handshakes of dismissal were passed out throughout the next few scenes with the last being of our favorite blue and coal eyed family approaching their house to which they were considering moving to something slightly bigger now that their family was together. But who knows. Time will tell.

The family was now back in their humble home. And to the triplets room now very grateful that they bought a rather large crib , wanting what they thought would be one child or even just twins to have plenty of space to move around but without having to overcrowd the room with cribs.

But I mean oh well right they had the money to expand or buy more or whatever they had to do but all in all they were grateful for their cute little trio so the rest really didn't matter.

Laying the trio down in their crib the two brand new parents watched as their children instinctively snuggled up to one another, with their single baby girl in the middle and her two already overprotective big brothers cuddled around her. They made quite the picture so their parents just had to take that chance.

"This one is going right in the scrapbook" said Suke grinning ear to ear.

Naru giggled lovingly at Suke's proud antics

And after a good 45 minutes they unpacked without too much hassle and proceeded to their room that had been uninhabited for the last two weeks.

"Remember we have to visit our dads tomorrow I still wanna surprise them , the image of my dad fainting is in my near future I'm certain of it" laughed the blond

The coal eyed man nodded and smiled in acknowledgment and cuddled up and entangled his legs around the blond's and laid down with a relaxed sigh laying his head in the crook of Naru's neck.

"Thank you" said Suke slightly muffled.

"For what baby" Questioned Naru.

"For allowing me and giving me the chance to be the best dad in the world" replied Suke with his head now lifted up and smiling back warmly at his blond lover.

"I love you" said Naru with tears threatening to spill.

"I love you so much more" replied the raven as he kissed the Blond's forehead and laid them both down gingerly and back to sleep.

A family through and through.

* * *

Authors notes- ok so chapters have been slightly delayed with good reason. But hopefully this chapter suffices because regardless if i'm rushing or not i want to be proud of the stories I'm putting out and i want you guys to be to so i hope you enjoy and once again HAPPY READING.


	20. Fainting and fun

The sun shined brightly today as the two parents awoke that morning. Birds were singing and decorating the sky as cliché as that sounded.

Little Naru awoke first scanning the room to find his coal eyed mate still deep in slumber with his arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Jeez you would think he was an anaconda" thought the blond as he proceeded to kiss his love awake from his deep sleep.

A big Strech and loud yawn accompanied Suke as he woke up a smile plastered upon his face as he focused on his surroundings once more.

"Morning love" said Suke as he kissed his blue eyed lover on the cheek.

"Morning baby, now come and wash your face we have to feed the kids and get ready to go and see my dad and yours" said Naru as he ran his fingers through Suke's thick dark hair.

A nod to his lover and the raven was up and at em. With his blond in tow of course.

The pair proceeded to wash and cleanse themselves taking extra caution to turn the baby monitor up so they could hear it just as good in the shower.

A lot of suds and water later and the two were now drying off in fluffy white towels.

Today would be a nice day but the two agreed that It wasn't anything fancy going on today so matching black Ralph Lauren sweatsuits would be just what they needed.

"You know for someone who is basically the epitome of brightness and sunshine dark colors really suit you" began Suke.

"You think? But I could say the same for you though, your color palette is normally really dark so when I see you in light colors it really is something" replied Naru kindly.

The pair exited the bathroom and proceeded to go to the kids room all of which were still sound asleep. "Could you look in their baskets and find them something sweetie" began Naru.

The raven looked through the clothes beginning with little Kazuya who had wore a dark gray onesie with tiny little music notes that decorated the front insinuating harmony on the front , next was Kenji who had on a white onesie with a bright yellow sun decorating the front insinuating energy, the last little bundle was cute little Keomi who had been chose to wear a pale yellow onesie with small cartoon like angel wings on the back.

"Perfect" said Naru as he and Suke finished the final touches on their tiny trio. Suke proceeded to pick up Kazuya and Kenji while Naru carried Keomi to the kitchen were three warmed bottles were prepared and ready to go. After obtaining the bottles the pair made their way to the living room and proceeded to feed and burp the tiny trio.

The clock read 11:15 so Suke decided it was time to get themselves prepared to leave for their little trip to Minato's house. Of course he knew his father would be there as well.

"Come love we should start going now , the way you keep talking about your dad's reaction makes me anxious too see it all of the sudden"

A light giggle and the pair did a double check on the diaper bags before they were out the door and to the Q7. They strapped all three in their designated car seats making sure to check more than once that the seats were secured.

"Ready?" Asked Suke.

"Ready" answered Naru.

It only took them about 30 minutes until they were at Minato's house. After they parked the car in the garage they had walked to the door where it was a short wait before the door was open.

"Hang on a minute" came the rushed reply of Minato as he tried to answer the door.

The door opened minutes later revealing to Minato his son and son in law and three sleeping babies?

 ***THUMP**

Minato eyes widened to their limit before he effectively fainted from the shock and excitement of the scene before him.

"Wow you weren't kidding he actually fainted" began Suke slightly more shocked than worried.

"MINATO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THUMP" yelled Fugaku from what sounded like the kitchen.

Fugaku appeared moments later shocked to see Minato passed out on the damn floor but looking up he immediately knew why.

"T-triplets" stuttered Fugaku.

"Triplets" replied the pair smiling furiously.

At this moment Minato decided to come to and awake back in the living room on the couch much to his delight at what he initially thought was a dream to his lover , son and son in law holding three adorable babies.

"Oh hey dad your finally awake, we've been waiting for you to wake up so we can tell the names of our children" said Naru.

Suke handed Kazuya to Minato who nearly drowned the oldest of the trio in tears from the sheer happiness that he was feeling in that moment.

"Oh Naru , Suke he's so gorgeous look at his eyes just like yours and Gaku's" said Minato.

"Their so adorable you two , now that Mina is awake now let us know the names of our grandchildren" began Gaku.

"Well the one dad is holding is the oldest and we named him Kazuya" started Naru.

"The one your holding dad is Kenji and obviously he's the second born" continued Suke.

"And last but not least our only girl, sweet little Keomi" finished Naru.

"Oh Naru there so cute , you've got to let us babysit now that your all grown up and out the house, having the kids here would be just wonderful" said minato excitedly.

"Of course dad, actually since graduation is next week we need babysitters for the night before" started the younger Uzumaki.

"Well that should be fine, Mina and I already took off for that full week of your graduation so were as free as birds" replied Fugaku as he was now playing with a giggling Keomi.

"Great we'll drop everything off the night of" finished Suke.

It was now about 1:00 in the afternoon and Minato still with the excitement of being a new grandparent proposed an idea.

"Lets go to the zoo everyone Its very nice out and we can get some great pictures with the kids" Said Minato excitedly.

After a few minutes of contemplating just to mess with Minato they replied in agreement and they were now getting ready to make their way to the zoo.

"Wait dad the q7 is too small for the both of you plus the triplets" began Suke.

"Don't worry about it son while you and Naru went on vacation me and Mina decided to get what he calls our "couples car" , initially I didn't know why the hell we would need such a thing but I guess seeing the situation we have now Mina did a pretty good job of choosing it" said Fugaku as they approached the other garage.

A classic black Cadillac escalade was parked in the driveway in all is glory with Minato beaming with pride at the gigantic vehicle.

"Alright everyone to the animals we go" said Suke.

The ride there was a comical one. Gaku drove and Suke sat in the passengers seat talking back and forth with the man about who's blond was better which Fugaku seemingly won with the line "my blond is better of course because without him your blond wouldn't even be here" Said Fugaku with that classic Uchiha smirk.

"Dammit" was all the Uchiha said before turning his head and looking out the passengers seat moping.

The two blonds however ignored them both in favor the children who Minato was of course obsessed with.

"Naru dear how about tomorrow we go shopping for the triplets, I want to get some stuff delivered so they can have a room and clothes at me and Gaku's"

"Sure dad lets go early though okay" replied Naru.

Naru giggled at his fathers antics and to be honest it made him happier than ever that he had found his raven haired love and that this was the outcome of said love.

He smiled to the raven who felt the pleasant stare and returned his grin with equal warmth and love.

"Alright guys were here" said Gaku stopping the vehicle and turning off the car.

Suke got out the 3 seated stroller and secured them as followed. "Okay onward children" said Minato excitedly as he took the stroller from Suke and grabbed Gaku and walking ahead.

"I think he stole our kids" said Naru jokingly.

Suke just looked ahead at the two smiling fondly, seeing his blond beauty staring at him he simply held out his hand an looked to Naru saying.

"Well why don't we go and rescue them back love" smiled Suke.

Catching up to the older pair and trio they proceeded to walk the zoo looking picture perfect much to the envy of some of the patrons.

The day was wonderful and had come and gone with 3 new stuffed friends and 3 tuckered out infants drowsy and slightly fussy.

Back nome and laid to rest Suke and Naru were now in their bed as well.

"Love you lots Suke baby" said Naru leaning on the raven's shoulder as he dozed off.

"Love you too sunshine" said Suke falling asleep as well.

Damn it sure was fulfilling falling asleep with family.

* * *

Authors notes- i uploaded this at work lmao


	21. Pregraduation breakfast

August 7th 8:23 Am.

Today was the day. Graduation.

The morning had begun filled with excitement and anticipation for what was to come at approximately 10:25 sharp and our favorite blond and raven were as ready as they had ever been.

Naru had awoke slightly before 8:23 and while gently awaking his coal eyed lover they both decided to take a bubble bath that was a little more than intimate and full on smutty.

Probably should've written about that huh.

Oh well Anyway.

As the bath ended and the couple dried off they took out the outfits that they would wear and had them laid out on the gigantic bed. Excitement once again rising throughout their bodies at the realization that they had finally made it. The feeling was almost indescribable.

Taking Naru's earlier advice Suke chose a simple white Burberry polo with shoes to pair and tapered khaki chinos , he wasn't particularly a jewelry person but just as he did Naru on his birthday he was presented with a gorgeous jewel studded band of sapphire and diamonds.

Jesus help your eyes if the sunlight were to catch you in the wrong spot.

Naru however going the opposite route but also taking his love's suggestion of going slightly darker opted for a dark gray Armani polo while coordinating with his love and choosing chinos but varied as they were rolled and cuffed with shoes to match his polo as well only with dressier footwear and his stunning ring to match.

They really were dressed to impress.

A ringing of Suke's phone alerted the couple of the time and the message presented.

A simple text from Kouta asking the two if they all wanted to grab breakfast before the big achievement that was soon to come.

Reassurance from his blue eyed love in agreement and grabbing of a few things and the two were in an uber to a simple breakfast at Ihop.

"Over here Suke" shouted Kouta.

It was little to no people in there around this time, mostly cause people just skipped breakfast and went on about their business but hey to each it's own.

The couple grinned ear to ear as they approached their friends who over what was a somewhat short span of time had become life long friends and even family in their eyes.

Temari had her hair cascading down her shoulders in full bouncy curls and a lavender satin dress that came just above her knees with white Louis Vuitton stilettos and a dainty diamond necklace to finish. As crazy as it sounds it was like the kid improved her figure , well not that it needed much improvement anyway, more like a bonus if you will.

Konan had her hair in a neat and high bun her signature flower adorned her as well with an equally white form fitting dress that came slightly below her knees with pearls adoring her neck and wrist. She was a vision in white and it complemented her skin well.

Kouta keeping it simple among the men wore a simple white button up and black pants finished with freshly shined black dress shoes deciding that his outfit would give the spotlight completely to Temari.

Nagato on the same page dressed similar to Kouta but instead differing from black pants to navy blue with a silver Rolex and dark blue dress shoes to finish.

Pretty damn dressy for an Ihop of course but who the hell cares it was a celebration and you'd be insane to turn down Ihop just cause you were dressed up or down.

"Wow looks like everyone cleans up nice" complimented Konan to everyone.

"I would hope so we've been waiting on this day forever, never in my wildest dreams did I ever even think I would have such wonderful friends or dare I say family in my circle to share this moment with" replied Temari who's smile went from ear to ear.

"You took the words right out of my mouth it really has been a roller coaster but i'm glad to have found people that I really honestly do cherish as if we were related by blood to share once again one of the best achievements and moments I could have accomplished" Naru added to the sentimental speech.

"I love you psychos" said Kouta grinning.

"We love you too idiot now lets save the tears for the stage we've got pancakes to eat" said Suke jokingly with a smirk.

A collective agreement was held and the group proceeded to order and eat their fill.

"So are the kids gonna be at the graduation or is it a babysitting type of day" Asked Nagato directed to no one in particular.

"Well we decided to leave the triplets with our dads but they'll all be at the graduation later. We were hoping you guys would be bringing your kids too so that we could all have this wonderful group picture after we receive our degrees" proposed Naru.

A collective yes was made and they all were full and satisfied.

"So should we do another trip for the summer? I seen this great little cabin in Alaska near the mountains, what do you guys think" began Konan.

"I think we should opt out of the cabin idea. I mean the idea of it is cool but being near mountains and junk makes me pretty nervous" replied Naru to which Temari immediately agreed with.

"Well the weather is bright and sunny now how about something less for us and more geared towards the kids?" Replied Nagato.

"While that narrows us down a lot it still is giving me a brain fart trying to pinpoint the perfect location" voiced Temari.

Naru pondered a little bit before he answered the following question and stated, "well if the vacation is less about us and more about the children then how about we not go on vacation at all"

"I think I might see were your getting at but explain anyway?" Said Kouta.

"Well our kids aren't even toddlers yet and frankly aside from colors and sounds an shit they won't really enjoy too much as opposed to us who can basically enjoy an abundance more" explained Naru.

"Alright then, I understand exactly then love, so what do you propose we do?" Asked Suke.

"Well graduation is at 10:00 so aside from the dreadfully long speech we pretty much still have the whole day, how about lunch and then the aquarium and then dinner to sum it all up"

Finished Naru.

"Sounds like a plan to me , won't have to go too far and we can have a lot of fun" Said Kouta.

 ***Ringgggggggg**

"Oh my bad guys that's my alarm, we should get going its 9:30 and we still gotta pick up the cap and gowns" said Suke.

"Thank goodness they decided to give them out at the actual graduation , the way I was going this morning I'm surprised I didn't forget my own head" joked Temari.

After paying the bill and tipping the waitress the group decided on catching a cab to their destination which got them there in 10 minutes flat , a tip not normally given out to cabs and such but well deserved in this instance.

The cap and gowns were a regal looking silver with gold trimmings , which didn't make quite a lot of sense to some considering their school colors were orange and white.

Then again an orange cap and gown didn't really work when paired with most articles of clothing. As for the white well truth be told most complained they would look like a church choir so here we are.

Conveniently enough Temari and Konan would be seated next to each other because if their same initialed surname as would sweet Naru and dear Suke.

"Ready to graduate love?" Said Suke with a knowing smirk.

"You bet your ass I am" replied Naru with a grin.

The room got eerily silent until a loud voice rang "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE WELCOME TO THIS JOYUS AND FULFILLING MOMENT AND PLEASE WELCOME OUR KONO COLLEGE GRADUATES"

It was time to finally end this chapter in their lives and begin anew.

* * *

Authors notes- Sorry for the delay guys truth be told the story was written a couple of days ago but I've been to busy to proofread but today you bet i had time. On another note as you can tell this story will be coming to an end eventually and i wanna get into new projects and ideas so to some of my loyal readers, Suggest , suggest , suggest and like always HAPPY READING!


	22. Graduates and gratitude

The graduates all walked into the room reserved for the graduation in perfect unison no one out of place and if they were nervous it hardly showed.

They all saw their families all with looks of pride and compassion, some even tearing up just for the overwhelming happiness they were feeling for their children at that moment.

Naru and Suke both walking with Naru walking in front of the latter so that they would be seated together just like they had practiced.

Fugaku and Minato couldn't have been prouder.

The graduates listened to a couple of speeches and after a short moment of silence the graduates were called. Alphabetical of course.

"KONAN SENJU" konan walked up accepting her diploma with Nagato holding cute little Junko on his shoulders with her similar little baby sized cap and gown just like her mom beaming just as a baby should , giggling cutely as her mother accepted her achievement and blowing the bundle of joy a kiss in acknowledgment.

Off the stage Konan went and up walked Temari.

"TEMARI SAB-"

"WOOHOOO GO BABE , PROUD OF YA, YOU LOOK GREAT " shouted Kouta with Hana and Hisao both perched on his hips clapping cutely.

"Oh shit sorry babe go ahead" said Kouta realizing his excitement and interruption.

All of their dear friends laughed at the outburst quietly from their seats while the announcer continued.

"AHEM UM YES , TEMARI SABAKU"

Temari accepted her diploma in excitement smiling brightly and beautifully . Everyone looked at Kouta expectedly. The room remaining silent for that very reason.

"The hell are you guys looking at me for?" Questioned Kouta irritably.

"Oh damn sorry haha , GO BABE THAT'S MY GIRL I'M PROUD OF YOU STILL" said Kouta to which the clapping was back in commencement.

The other graduates proceeded to get called all in alphabetical order and as "T" came to an end and "U" had begun.

"ONE OF THE BEST STUDENTS TO EVER GRACE KONO COLLEGE HALLS SHOWING GREAT PROMISE AND DEDICATION TO HIS CRAFT AND ECT, NARUTO UZUMAKI"

Naru got up with a pep in his step walking up to the stage smiling his signature smile and brightness with his friends cheering and applauding when he turned around to look back at the crowd catching the eyes of his dear children who were so sweet and bubbly in Fugaku and Minato's arms.

Halfway through his walk off the stage his love was called.

"AND NOW IN CONTRIBUTION TO NOT ONLY OUR GRADUATION BUT ALSO TO THE YOUNG DIRECTORS ASSOCIATION I WANT TO PRESENT THIS DIPLOMA TO SASUKE UCHIHA WHILE ALSO PRESENTING HIS PREMIER AND FINAL PROJECT , ENJOY.

Right then an there everything stopped and stood still.

Everyone turned to the screen watching in awe as the screen played Suke's vision.

Video recording of Naru and him flashed before the screen showing to the whole room the pure happiness that they both experienced by being together. Recordings of their friends and them on vacation , videos of all their births and accomplishments besides this one flashed as well , their dads and itachi and their caring neighbors and just everything that made them whole was apart of Suke's final project and to sum it up in one word just wouldn't do him justice. It was simply magnificent.

As the video came to an end with a picture of Suke and Naru holding the triplets. everyone lowered their gaze back to the raven haired graduate and gasped in shock and excitement when they realized what was going on.

Naru who was still in awe and shock didn't look down as fast as everyone else opting to stare at the screen for a couple of more minutes before realization hit him that the room was silent.

Looking to the crowd he found that they were looking at him expectedly and with 100% confusion he turned back around to his love in question.

"Oh my god" was the blue eyed blond's only reply when he turned around and saw his love on one knee with a glistening diamond sparkling under the lights.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Will you marry me?" Said Suke with a smirk knowing how fidgety Naru got around big crowds.

"O-oh my god your really serious , oh my god Suke in front of all these people" said Naru tearing up.

"Well duh love you can't say no in front of all these people it'll embarrass us both" joked Suke

"You big dummy you set me up" joked Naru.

"So what'll it be love?" Said Suke in response.

The build up really was unnecessary as hell but in moments like these I guess you could say it was needed for anticipation.

"Yes sweetie i'll marry you" responded Naru beaming and teary eyed.

The crowd erupted in cheer proud for the couple as if they were their own children. Don't worry though Fugaku and Minato were louder than anyone and there wasn't a dry eye in the place.

Congratulations were addressed to them as they made their way back to their seats and the rest of the ceremony continued.

"AND NOW LAST BUT NOT LEAST I WANT TO SAY THAT I AM PROUD OF ALL MY GRADUATES YOUR HARD WORK AND DEDICATION HAS FINALLY PAID OFF AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL WILL BE SUCCESSFUL AND ACCOMPLISHED IN YOUR NEAR FUTURE, CONGRATULATIONS KONO COLLEGE GRADUATES"

Everyone then made there way to the lobby everyone still on the high of accomplishment.

"congratulations Naru darling i'm so proud of you" came Konan with Nagato and Junko in tow.

Before Naru could respond in thanks Temari rushed over in high heels with Hisao on her hip with Kouta trying desperately too keep up with her while Hana was on his right.

"Jeez Tem I never knew you magically turned into the flash when you put heels on" with Hana giggling cutely not knowing what was going on with her two parents put seeing her daddy trying to catch his breath made her giggle even more.

"Naru this is great i'm so happy for you, we should plan right away" beamed Temari.

"Thanks both of you i'm so happy to have all of you here with me and even happier to be with someone as wonderful as this raven haired dummy over here, but without getting to gushy I just wanna say I love you guys"

A collective agreement was made and a few minutes of waiting for the triplets and their dads and the crew was all together.

"All right guys picture time" called Nagato as he finished speaking with the photographer.

"All right you guys on 3" called out Suke.

"1"

"2"

"3"

A click was made and the picture was done. Goodbyes were said and plans were made sooner than you would think , it was a wedding to plan after all and Naru would need his two maid of honors.

Today was a wonderful day and duh of course there was more to come.

* * *

Authors notes- love you guys and HAPPY READING!


	23. Jewel tones and hormones

Damn life was good.

Preparations for the wedding were going swimmingly, the kids were growing and getting better everyday and the excitement of what was to come was filling everyone with glee and giddiness. it was wonderful.

Honestly time was going exceptionally quick , the triplets where gurgles and giggles and being as though they were nearing the 6-7 month mark they were even starting to crawl.

Today however was spent on a mommies day out consisting of our two fav blondes and bluenette. They decided to go on over to Konan's house for the day to discuss and finish the preparations for Naru's and Suke's special day ,They decided on bringing their children as well and keeping them busy in Konan's abnormally big playroom. she insisted it was so large because and I quote "in last place in the race to have as many kids possible" which Temari and Naru took as is cause I mean really, if she wanted to voluntarily take care of screaming little humans for a couple of days all she needed to do was say the word.

Anyway back to business.

The scene before us bought us to Konan's living room with arrays of pictures of cakes and venues all for references an ideas and thankfully its was being narrowed down to only a few cakes an venues now.

" so Naru sweetie have you and suke decided on any color scheme yet?" Asked Konan to get an idea on what her dear friend wanted.

"I'm actually curious on that myself, you and Suke's favorite colors are drastically different from the traditional wedding colors" added Temari.

"Well actually as far as a second color were stumped but we know gray or silver is a great color just to keep it slightly more traditional, yellow is out for me and as much as Suke would loves the color navy blue is out as well" answered Naru.

" I see your issue , silver or gray are both easy to work with respectively but with so many options it sucks to choose just one" replied Temari now equally stumped.

"Ok bare with me now , vibrant blood red I mean it's a show stopper for sure sure it" proposed Konan.

The two blondes thought about the color not sure if they were completely sold yet.

"Think about it , gray and red or even silver and red with fresh red roses hell you could even do a red carpet" said Konan excitedly to which the blond pair had to stifle a giggle at their best friend's enthusiasm.

"Well that is something to keep on the table I actually kind of like the idea but lets go through more just to be safe" replied Naru genuinely.

"Lavender would be great too they both would fit nicely with you both" replied Temari.

"Hmm both are actually pretty good , what about jewel tones?" Asked Naru.

" I actually don't mind jewel tones it combines me and tem's ideas with yours fitting in snugly too, the Question however is do you like the colors?" Asked Temari.

"I love the colors actually ,wait i'll text Suke an see what he thinks"

 ***Naru- Suke baby I think we've settled on colors for the wedding.**

 ***Suke-that's great love , what are they?**

 ***Naru- jewel tones. Like ruby , eggplant and fuchsia.**

 ***Suke- lol is it really jewel tones if you only named one jewel love?**

 ***Naru- took you all night to think of that one didn't it lol. But seriously baby what do you think?**

 ***Suke- I love it sweetheart , I'm gonna go and check on the caterers though i'll call you later love you and give the kids my love as well.**

 ***Naru- love you more , see you later and I will.**

"So what does he think?" Questioned Konan.

"He loves it" beamed Naru.

"That's great Naru sweetie now lets discuss the cake , how many tiers?" Questioned Temari.

"Hmmm three no no no four , four would be great and I wanna do a vanilla cake with white whipped frosting no fondant that shit is gross, anyway I want the top and bottom tier to be a show stopper, bright red roses all around the top and bottom but not literally, almost like the roses are ascending from the top to the bottom" said Naru bursting with excitement.

"Well that only took two seconds to figure out, but Sasuke is taking care of the caterers right? Does he know about the cake idea?" Asked Temari.

Naru's phone rang five seconds later to which it was answered and put on speaker with Suke's deep , sultry voiced saying **"sounds great looks gorgeous sweetheart i'll get right on it, the food is coming along great too you'll love it, love you bye"**.

With the unspoken point made the trio of friends decided to take a break from wedding planning and decided to check in on their children who chose today to be the most well behaved and perfect angels.

The kids were all playing together harmlessly the adults even decided to take out their phones and record a little bit of the kids trying to speak to each other , it was around that time for those little baby conversations to get slightly more clearer and if luck was on their side then their dreams as mom's would come to fruition, and that was the kids very first words of course.

the much anticipated "mama" would come from their adorable children's mouths as something that would add to one of the most wonderful moments of their lives and would give them that moment of bliss that you could only reach one other way.

And yes I do mean fucking.

Anyway while trying to decipher baby babbles and their attempts at speaking the adults decided that now was as good a time as any to get some cooking done.

Pasta for the adults and some finely cut veggies and colorful fruits for the kids an after full bellies and burping the younger group all went out like a light.

With the kids being sleep an all and the sun setting the two blonds announced their thanks and bringing their retirement for the evening to Konan's attention with Kouta and Suke conveniently pulling up at the same time while coming in per usual to help get their comatose children and scheduling their own little guys day out as Nagato came downstairs from his office to wish them all home safe an acknowledge their plans of some bro bonding.

All children and adults included were safely strapped an secured and with a short enough distance they all made it home safely with the acknowledgment of such to the group chat that they were all home and accounted for as everyone but Konan and Nagato obviously had sent the message saying this to which the only reply was an eggplant emoji from Nagato implying exactly what you would think.

Yeah that was enough cell phone for the night for sure.

* * *

Authors notes- Ok so i hope this wasn't too short of a chapter or seems rushed but i really am satisfied with the result since nowadays im super busy with work but hey it isn't anything i can't handle right. you guys have been super patient so thanks again i'll do my best to get chapters out more frequently and as always HAPPY READING.


	24. I do now and forever

Today is the day.

The food was finished ,the cake was made , invitations and rsvp's were mailed and received and two people were taking their final step in securing their love and trust in one another forever.

Two blonds and a bluenette were all huddled up in a room helping our "bride" to be get all dolled up to wed our favorite stoic raven.

"Oh baby look how beautiful you look today" chimed Minato While he was almost moved to tears by his son.

"Thank you dad and you really didn't have to pay for all this Suke and me would have been equally as happy with a small wedding with few people" said little Naru.

"Naru honey your much to modest , nothing is too much for either you or sweet Suke" relayed Minato as he fixed Naru's bow tie.

"Your father is right Naru I mean you helped all of us through plenty and your such a good person, you deserve all of this" voiced Konan as she fixed her bridesmaid dress.

They all nodded in agreement with Konan all preparing themselves even more until they heard a deep , silken and familiar voice break the silence

"Don't ever apologize for stuff that you worked hard for Naru because once you do people start taking advantage, so be a little selfish and enjoy your special day" voiced the intruder startling the few already in the room.

"ITACHI!" Screamed Naru from across the room as he saw his brother in law by the door of the room.

"Where have you been? you've been so unavailable lately I didn't think you would show up today" Said Naru.

"I wouldn't miss the wedding of the century especially not my dear little brothers" said Itachi with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much Tachi , did you go and see Suke yet?" Asked Naru out of curiosity.

"No actually I made it a point to see you first just so I could tease him a little on how wonderful you look today" replied Tachi with a devious smirk.

The room erupted in laughter at the statement and after a courteous bow itachi took his leave to keep his word and tease his dear little brother on how wonderful his bride looked of course Tachi wanted to build his little brother's anticipation ti'll it was just too much to handle.

Suke was always anxious like that.

After all was said and done and Naru was dressed in his sleek light gray Armani suit with an eggplant purple bow tie adorning his neck and with his hair tousled to give off the "I just woke up I didn't do this on purpose" look he was ready ready to forever commit to his love.

He looked radiant.

Three doors down and an equally excited raven was just about done after the almost constant teasing of his older brother , Tachi had mad it a point to tease the raven by taking advantage of his curiosity and anxiousness.

I mean what are siblings for right.

"Itachi leave your brother be , marriage is a very overwhelming moment and we can't have him throwing up his stomach all over the altar" joked Fugaku which caused Suke to glare in his fathers direction.

Correction what are families for.

No really that was an honest question cause our dear Suke would risk it all right now if he could.

"Oh be calm little brother were just trying to ease some of the buildup of excitement your having right now , you can't be passing out from all of this pent up energy when you see little Naru now can you?"

"I guess not you jerk, anyway what about you I mean even dad has something romantic going on, you gonna find somebody or are you just gonna dry up all old and decrepit?" Asked Suke.

The whole damn family had a smart mouth sheesh.

"In due time little brother in due time" was all Itachi said before reminding all the occupants in the room that it was in his words "showtime".

Like his love Suke also wore a matching light gray suit with a blood red bow tie keeping with the jewel tone theme and with his hair being grown out for the last few months it was in a neat low ponytail looking almost like a younger Itachi .

And in true Uchiha fashion Suke was at the alter first along with Nagato, Kouta and Itachi on the end with them all standing in unison.

All of their neighbors and even teachers from college who they held dear where in attendance. Famous directors and chefs whom were interested in Suke's and Naru's work were in attendance along with some colleagues of Minato's and Fugaku's.

It was a decent sized wedding.

A couple of seconds later 6 wobbling children threw flower petals all down the isle , Keomi and Hana taking extra delight in doing so.

After the cute little display and after Temari and Konan were standing gorgeously in there designated places in walked the beautiful "bride"

Naru was show stopping. Minato walked him proudly towards his soon to be husband and took his place beside Konan.

The photographer took a picture of the beautiful scene before vows were to be read.

The priest said what he needed and after the famous Uchiha glare was given to everyone after the statement "speak now or forever hold your peace" everyone just looked on frantically and just waited for the two too exchange their vows not trying to have the wedding turn into a funeral.

The rings were given to both with Suke to begin his vows first.

"Naru as cliché as it sounds before I met you I was empty, of course I had family but I never had someone too truly get me like you do. These last few years with you is something that I will always cherish to the end of my days because with you I have found happiness, empathy , concern , undying love and even fatherhood and for that I love you Naruto Uzumaki"

It wasn't a dry eye in the whole room.

Suke I love you so much it's almost unbelievable at times , I can tell I'm as cliché as you because with you it feels like a dream I never wanna wake up from, even at my worst times you were always there every step of the way something I am forever grateful for, being with you has given me so much from motherhood as hard as it is for me to admit anyway , friendships i'll have forever and love never ending. each day with you is a memory i'll forever hold dear and for this I love you Sasuke Uchiha"

Pretty sure waterfalls were coming from everyone's eyes at this point.

" that was beautiful you two may you both experience never ending happiness with each other, now please would you both answer me truthfully " began the priest.

"Will you Sasuke Uchiha take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the priest

"I do" replied Suke with a wide grin and slightly teary eyed.

"Will you Naruto Uzumaki take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the priest once more.

"I do" replied Naru as a few runaway tears actually fell.

The priest looked to the both of them with a warm smile over joyed to wed a couple so in love and said his final words.

"Congratulations to you both I now pronounce your both married by law, you may kiss your betrothed"

The room erupted in congratulations as the now married couple shared their kiss.

The wedding was over , the reception was finished and now the big happy family were all home and all in the living room watching some movie about a talking car that had the three small siblings giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey Suke something has been kinda bugging me" asked Naru holding Keomi as she giggled.

"What is it love" asked Suke while he held Kazuya and Kenji giggling even more than their little sister.

"Well dad and Gakupops seemed a little troubled about something towards the ending of the reception do you think something happened?"

"I noticed but don't worry too much I asked and they said it was nothing concerning them two and that it was nothing to worry about, besides love were honeymooning whatever happens we'll address it soon enough" said Suke as he maneuvered his kids to kiss his husband on the cheek.

Suke was right was what Naru thought and even if he wasn't they would deal with it just like his love said and that was all he needed to ease his mind at the moment.

"I love you Suke"

"I love you so much more Naru"

Gurgles and little noises were made by the triplets as they looked up to their parents.

"And we love you three to the moon and back as well" said Naru as Suke and him attacked the kids with kisses.

Life was good and as luck would have it , it did get better from there just like they thought from the very beginning.

* * *

Authors Note- thank you all so so much with keeping up with my story for the last couple of months. From the reviews and the constant following of each chapter i am proud to say that this will be the last chapter of this story. I will also try completing my older works and starting new ones as well so please check them out when you feel like it. So for the last time on this story HAPPY READING.


End file.
